


The Truth Will Out

by TimeLadyoftheSith



Category: Doctor Who
Genre: Crack Fic, F/M, Fangirlia, I have no idea what is going on here, It’s been three days and I still have no clue where this is going, Lost the plot in the smut. Anyone seen the plot?, Making This Up As I Go, Plot’s back!, There’s kind of a plot now, Think I found the plot again, Truth Serum, really insane but R rated pick up lines
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-22
Updated: 2018-01-27
Packaged: 2019-03-08 02:28:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 34,187
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13448613
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TimeLadyoftheSith/pseuds/TimeLadyoftheSith
Summary: Rose accidently eats a double dose of truth serum, and the Doctor can’t get her to shut up, or can he





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This fic gifted to all the members of Fangirlia, who so selflessly sent me hilariously crass pickup lines or comments they have thought about 10.

The Doctor idly popped another piece of fruit in his mouth, as he wandered towards the massive atrium where the party was being held. He didn’t like sticking around after successfully thwarting planetary annihilation, but Rose had been tempted with promises of the best firework show this side of the Brustia Cluster, cakes made of the sweetest Clisdine chocolate, and an entire fountain gushing with Lortrulian Moonwine. She had turned those pleading eyes on him, that lower lip coming out in a pout, and the “okay, fine, we’ll stay.” Had just tumbled out.

The only downside on staying was that the TARDIS was parked over ten earth hours away, where they had landed to refuel on a rift. That meant his singed coat and ripped shirt had to be set aside until they left tomorrow, as had Rose’s stained jeans and clawed up tshirt. He had been given permission to pick anything from the nearest clothing shops, while Rose had been whisked away with the emperor’s granddaughters to change. He felt that the “vintage Sol 3” suit would suffice. Thanking his superior biology for his naturally chilly body temperature, he had pulled the red velvet suit on, finding it fit him with immaculate precision. He hadn’t been sure if he liked the white shirt and black tie or the black shirt with red tie, but the black and red had won out.

Humming to himself, he tossed the last bit if fruit into the air and caught it in his mouth. The Doctor looked around the packed Atrium, letting the unmistakable scent of Rose draw his eyes to the wine fountain, and promptly choked on the fruit. He wasn’t sure what dress they were going to coax her into, but he was definitely not expecting something that made him forget to chew before he swallowed. He hit himself hard in the stomach, making the fruit fly out of his mouth and bounce across the ivory like floor. To say Rose’s dress was stunning was far from sufficient. It was black and had three pieces: one that barely covered her pert breasts, one that started at the exact spot where her waist curved into her hips and stretched to barely cover the swell of her bum and upper thigh, and a long see through black sheath with intricate floral patterns that started as a choker at her throat and cascaded down her long legs to the floor.

The Doctor was not normally drawn to the physical beauty of women, as Time Lords found the mind the most arousing part of an individual. However, when someone had such a stunning mind as Rose did, so full of wonder and awe, intelligent despite her lack of a full earth education, open and accepting of the universe, it just made their physical attributes exceedingly more seductive. Right now, Rose was radiating seduction as she tossed her head back and laughed. He began reciting the names of every Slitheen family member he could think of, as he stepped into the atrium.

“Doctor!” Rose waved him over, her cheeks flushed as she sipped her wine. “Come here, you have to try this! It’s banana flavored!”

“Banana?!” He hurried over, snagging the glass from her with the silliest grin he could muster, and downed it with a gulp. He immediately regretted it, as he got a mouthful of pear flavour. “That is NOT banana, Rose. That is pear.”

“I meant this one.” She pointed to the yellow glass resting on the edge of the fountain, snickering as she lifted it for him to take. “The pear was mine.” She snagged her glass back and dipped it under the spout that was pouring out greenish colored liquid.

The Doctor sniffed the yellow wine, satisfied with what he found, and quickly took a long drink. “Mmm much better.” He shoved his hand in his pocket, as it was yearning all too much to take her waist. “Sorry I’m late, but it took me a bit to find something I liked.”

“What are you wearing.” Rose snorted, as she ran her finger along his sleeve. “Velvet Doctor, seriously? How in the world did you find a velvet suit four billion years in earth’s future, on the other side of the galaxy?”

“A vintage shop.” He pulled his hand out to adjust his tie and sniffed, which was a bad idea because whatever perfume Rose was wearing smelled positively lickable. “Don’t you like it? I think it’s a bit sexy.”

“I think you’re a bit barmy.” She rolled her eyes at him, and before he could defend his attire, she looped her arm through his. “Come on, I haven’t tried the food yet and I’m starving.”

The Doctor tasted the air, finding that her blood sugar and vitamin levels were a little low. That wasn’t surprising given the fact that they’d miss lunch and dinner on account of hacked assassin droids. “In need of my superior taste buds to decide what is safe for your fragile human digestion?” He teased, earning him a jab in the ribs. “Ouch! Blimey you’re abusive tonight.” Rose gave him that tongue touched grin and he immediately forgave her. “Okay let’s see.”

The Doctor pulled free of her arm to pick up a plate and hand it to her. He bent low over the array of food, sniffing out what would be compatible to her system. He plucked some seared meat that smelled a bit like duck up and placed it on her plate. Then he located a fish very similar to perch that had a slightly sweeter and lighter flavor. Satisfied that he had taken care of her protein needs, he moved on to the vegetables. Most were too fibrous, but some sautéed greens and spicy smelling stalks were suitable, and he gave her those as well. The fruit was trickier, as the Clistdinians had far more advanced pancreatic systems and therefore their fruit was likely to send his otherwise healthy companion into hyperglycemic shock. Locating four that would be considered bitter to the natives, but as sweet as berries to Rose, he passed them to her plate. “There, now for me.”

“I’ll save you a seat.” Rose pressed a friendly kiss to his cheek, which sometimes happened when she was feeling extra carefree and happy, and sashayed away.

Preening at his reward for being such a good friend, he snagged his own plate and began piling it high. None if it would affect him, so he decided to indulge. Adding two pieces of chocolate cake for dessert, he picked his way through the frivolous crowd, to where Rose had claimed a bench by the wine fountain with hovering trays for them to put their plates on. He was pleased to see she had devoured her meat, as he had been lecturing her on increasing her protein intake to cover the exertion their running and avoiding death on a near daily basis had on her muscles. “Good is it?”

“Delicious.” Rose crooned as she popped one of the spicy stalks in her mouth. “Thanks for letting us stay. I’m having a blast!”

“Don’t expect it to happen every time you pout.” The Doctor raised an eyebrow at her to try to emphasize he was serious. “I only did it because I knew you were tired and not up to a ten hour ride.”

“Uh huh.” Sometimes when Rose used that tone and looked at him sideways like that, he could swear she saw right through his charade. “And nothing to do with the fact that there was cake, right.”

“Oh, one’s for you.” The Doctor immediately surrendered the larger slice to her, as he began digging into his dinner. “How’s your ankle?” Rose had taken a graze from an android laser to her right ankle, but luckily the medical team had been carrying a human compatible dermal regenerator.

“Hardly feel it anymore, see?” Her leg extended, looking extremely long in the black platform stilettos she was wearing. His fork rammed into his nose, making him have to force his vascular system to reduce flow to his cheeks.

“Looks like it’s healing brilliantly.” The Doctor was proud of himself as his voice did not raise an octave. “I’ll run another check on it when we get back, just to be sure.”

“You take such good care of me.” There was that damned smile again. Honestly, was the woman trying to drive him to madness. Rose seemed obvious to the way his food had dribbled down his chin, and he quickly wiped it away.

“Mees Rooose.” The thick accent of the Emperor made them both look up. He was a sweet, older looking man, with long cherry red hair and white eyes. “When you ‘ave finished with your deener, would you like to join me in a dance?”

“I’d be delighted, your excellency.” Rose gave him her sweetest most broad smile, that was thankfully not tongue touched. “Let me just finish this cake.”

“I weel be over with my daughters.” He pointed to the group of women gathered together.

“He is so sweet.” Rose sighed, pulling her cake to her. “Why they were trying to assassinate him and not his arrogant prat of a son is beyond me.” She popped a bite of cake into her mouth and made such a sinful noise that the Doctor had to cross his legs. “This is delicious.”

“Well, have mine too. I’ll get another slice.” He laughed as she snatched his plate and devoured them both before he had even cleaned half of his own food. “Now, go dance!”

Thoroughly enjoying the view of her retreating form, the Doctor leaned over to fill his wine glass from the fountain. He dipped his finger into the icing Rose had left on her fork, and licked it off. Freezing, he made a mental calculation. The sweet creaming topping had been spiked with Morgalian Lightberries. When mixed with certain sweeteners, they had a truth serum effect. It was a fun party trick often done to initiate people into the equivalent of Morgalian fraternities and sororities. “Nah, shouldn’t affect her.” He took another taste, considering her biology again. “Nah, nothing to worry about.”

He quickly tapped the controls on the trays to send them zooming off to the kitchens, and made his way around the atrium to watch the sun setting in the eastern sky. Usually he liked to show things like that to Rose, but she looked like she was having fun dancing. There would be another sunset tomorrow, maybe he could take her to watch the conjoined moonrise and sunset on Atropicus XI. She would love the way the oceans lit up all pink and purple.

The Doctor found a bench, sitting with his back to the atrium so he could watch the workers setting up the fireworks display. He finished his wine in small sips, enjoying the temporary buzz that disappeared in seconds as he metabolized the alcohol. He was about to fo refill, when he felt hands slide slowly across his shoulders and down his chest from behind.

Swallowing hard to keep her from feeling how the sensation of her breath on the back of his neck made his hearts rates increase, he turned his head and smiled. “Hello Rose Tyler.”

“Hello.” Her voice came out in a breathless squeak. “When you say my name like that, my knees get weak and I swear I died and went to heaven.”

“What?” The Doctor tried to laugh it off, as he pulled her arms out from around him. “Rose I think you’re drunk.” He fought to control his body at the heated look she was giving him. “Sit down and I’ll get some water

“If I try to sit now, I might stick to the upholstery.” Her voice was low and husky, and she smiled wickedly at him before she lowered herself to the bench. “Tell me, Doctor, how the hell do you manage to make Chuck Taylors and striped socks look so damn sexy?”

“Rose, do you have any idea what you’re saying right now.” He moved to crouch in front of her, inhaling the air around her to see if maybe she had accidentally consumed an aphrodisiac. While her pheromones we’re slowly edging higher, there was only the sweet scent of Rose and Lightberries. He bit back a groan as he ran his hands through his hair.

“Of course.” Rose giggled and rolled her eyes. “I’m not drunk.” Her fingers came up to the side of his face like she wanted to touch him. “I know I’m going to tell you that when your eyebrow arches like that, I should put out a wet floor sign.”

The Doctor groaned as her fingers ghosted along his jaw. “Rose, I’m so sorry. You’ve eaten a type of truth serum. It shouldn’t have affected you, but.” He felt himself stutter to a stop. Rose had consumed a truth serum, and her first reaction was to find him and start making really suggestive comments. He was going to die tonight. First he was going to spontaneously regenerate from the things she was implying, then he was going to die when she slapped him senseless when it wore off. “I’m taking you to our room, before you say anything that may start a civil war.”

“I would sell my left kidney to run my fingers through your hair.” Her fingers barely touched the fringe at his forehead.

Mentally sobbing at the injustice, The Doctor stood up and held out his hands. “No need to sell any organs. How about if you let me carry you to our room, you can run your hands through my hair on the way.” He oofed as Rose threw herself into him, her fingers plunging into his hair as she giggled. Scooping her up, bridal style, he started down the path that let to the guest wing of the palace.

It wasn’t an easy feat for many reasons. First, Rose was absolutely drenched in the heady scent of her arousal pheromones, which had gone from a slow simmer to practically erupting as he carried her. Secondly, her arousal was trying to coax his body into responding, and it was taking every ounce on willpower to force it away. Third, the needy sighs she was making as her fingers trailed through his hair with hesitant but explorative touches was sending very, very, very overpowering waves of desire from her skin to slam into his mental barriers.

“I want to lick your sideburns.” The confession was whispered into his ear, her lips brushing against his skin. They felt deliciously warm and wet, making him groan.

“Please-“ He didn’t get the “don’t” out before her tongue trailed along the short hairs in front of his ears. “Rose, don’t.” The Doctor was certain that tonight was the night he became the first person of any race fo die of overarousal. He wasn’t sure what was worse, the hot wet sensation of her tongue on his skin, or the aching loss that came when she whimpered and stopped. “Okay, fine, lick them.”

Kicking the door open to the guest wing, he willed his legs to stay sturdy as her tongue teased along his skin again. “I.” She paused to draw a circle at the very bottom of his sideburn, making him see stars. “Want.” She flicked her tongue again as her fingers tightened in his hair. “To yank your hair and make you beg.”

“Rassilon’s seal.” The Doctor turned so he stumbled into the door to the room where she would be sleeping, and he would be up all night contemplating the temptation to erase this memory from her, backwards. “Open, for Doctor and Rose.” He wondered if his strangled voice would be recognized by the automated system. The door slid open, and he sat rose down on her feet. “You, climb into that bed right now young lady.”

“I’d rather climb you.” Her lips turned up into a smile as her tongue curled around her teeth. She turned so her back was too him, and cast him a sultry look over her shoulder. “Undo my dress and I’ll undo your buttons with my teeth.” She lifted her hair to expose the clasp holding the collar of her dress together.

The Doctor dug his sonic out, aiming it at the clasp as he fumbled to the door panel. He hit it, prepared to run and find the nearest and coldest shower. “All guests must remain in rooms until sunrise. In case of emergency, doors will be unlocked.”

“That’s it, I’m going to die.” The Doctor banged his head back against the door, squeezing his eyes shut. It didn’t help that his clothes and face were saturated with the scent of Rose, a very turned on Rose, a Rose who was currently undressing feet away, a Rose who was speaking again.

“I lied.” His eyes shot open, pleading with the universe that it was wearing off. It was a bad, bad idea because Rose had tossed the sheath portion of her dress aside and was standing by the bed in just the bra top and ridiculously delicious looking tight and short underskirt and her heels. “The suit isn’t barmy. It’s like red velvet cake. You’re like a huge sexy slice of red velvet man cake.”

“Rose, love, listen. You just need to lie down.” He edged around her to pat the bed. “Come on, just lay down and let me take these shoes off of you.”

“Doctor.” Rose fluttered her lashes at him as she climbed up onto the bed and extended one very long, smooth, toned leg to him. “If you get in this bed, I’ll do things to you that would make Jack blush.” Her fingers trailed up her bare stomach, and what little control he was maintaining over his lower region crumbled. He felt himself surge into hardness before he could blink.

“Rose, you are not thinking clearly.” He slid her shoe off and lowered her leg to the sheets, only to be presented with her other one. “I am not going to get in bed with you, because tomorrow you’ll murder me.” He dropped her leg, backing away to adjust his tie and seat himself in a chair. He shed his coat, placing it over his lap.

“Oh, I’m thinking very clearly, Doctor.” Rose rolled onto her stomach lick her lips as she watched him. He could literally feel the heat in her eyes, as she was broadcasting so loudly it was tickling his mind even from this distance. “Mostly about how I’ve wanted to tell you for ages, that when your fixing the TARDIS, and your fingers are moving so fast and so perfect, I just want your to put them on me and play me like a fiddle.”

“I’m going to the bathroom.” The Doctor shot up out of his chair and tried to make it to the ensuite, but he didn’t reach it fast enough. Rose made a sad noise, and he slowly turned, his jaw dropping.

“What’s the matter, Doctor.” She was on her knees, her fingers dancing along her neck. “You’re awfully quiet. I know ways to make you start babbling again.”

“Rose, I won’t.” He tried to ignore the way she was crooking her finger at him, but he was drawn to her and stumbled forward as his knees hit the bed.

“There is nowhere on your body I would not put my tongue.” Her fingers wrapped around his tie, loosening it, as she tried to tug him onto the bed.

The Doctor managed to resist, as he floundered to a way to get her to stop. Praying this would not earn him a slap, he swallowed and reached up to take her wrist in his hand. “You want me Rose?”

“I want you to bang me like a screen door in a hurricane, Doctor.” Her breath broke across his lips, and he could taste just how badly she did want that on it.

“You want me to take this off.” He brushed his nose against hers, reaching up to completely undo his tie. He didn’t pull it out of the collar though, just let it hang as he undid the first two buttons of his shirt.

“If there is not an alternate universe where we are shagging, then something is dreadfully wrong with the cosmos.” Rose’s lust leadened voice was thick as her eyes zeroed in on the new patch of skin he had exposed. “I would eat vinegar and chips off of that spot.”

“I bet you would.” He had meant for it to come out in a giggle, but he mentally beat himself as it came out invitingly teasing. “Lay back for me.” The Doctor had never seen Rose obey an order so quickly. “Good girl, now, you know my biology is a little different than yours.”

“Not where I’m worried about.” Rose smirked at him from where she was stretched across the mattress. “Who do you think put you in those pajamas, and since your last body liked to go commando.” Her teeth caught her bottom lip and her thighs rubbed together. “By the way, that scar that looks like an appendectomy is sexy.”

He felt himself tense under the tightness of his pants, as the rub of her thighs cause a tempting wet sound his sensitive hearing picked up. The Doctor tried hard not to think about the fact that Rose had seen him naked and had very much liked it. If he did, he was going to lose all control and forget she was barely twenty one and he was nine hundred. “That’s not what I mean, Rose.” He crawled onto the bed, straddling her waist and willed himself to ignore how perfect this scene before him looked. “Being a telepath at all, for me to really get full ready, I need to be inside you here.” He touched her temples on each side, biting back a groan as she closed her eyes and shifted under his touch. “Now I know that makes you uncomf-“

“Yes, yes, read my thoughts. See that I’m not drunk or drugged, Doctor.” Rose pouted as she spoke, turning her head to the right so his fingers dented into her skin. Guilt at the lie he was telling coursed through him, but it didn’t last long as she murmured something about him wearing a red sweater of sex during their reading nights. He knew exactly what she was talking about, the bright red sweater he kept in the library to pull on if she ever wandered in after he thought she was asleep and begged him to read to her.

“You’ll feel a little pressure, but don’t resist.” He closed his eyes, lowering his barriers cautiously, and reached into her mind. The noise she made both out loud and in her thoughts was enough to make him nearly rut himself against her hip. He danced his way to the very center of her thoughts, trying to ignore the very erotic images of him, both big ears with leather and now. There was even one quick snippet of her looking up at them both from the bed. Cataloging that for his own use later, the Doctor conjured up the most perfect image of an eight hour sleep he could find, and promptly dumped it into her mind.

Rose’s writhing and whimpering under him stopped, and he opened his eyes to find her face relaxed in sleep as her head rolled to the side. “I hope you don’t slap me for that.” The Doctor sighed as he climbed off the bed and pulled the sheets and blankets from under her to cover her body. Grumbling to himself, he kicked off his shoes and tossed his tie aside. Now that Rose was done trying to seduce him, it was easier to think. He needed to meditate, to think of a way to prepare himself for the emotional mess Rose was going to be. The chair had not been comfortable, and neither was the floor.

It wouldn’t be the first time they shared a bed. Hell, after some adventures he had to lay with her her four to five nights in a row in order for her to drift off. “I can be out of bed and dressed before she wakes up.” The Doctor pulled his pants off and crawled underneath the blankets as far from Rose as possible, and did his best to clear his mind and meditate. It was going to be a long night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [Red Velvet Man Cake](https://i.pinimg.com/originals/06/99/a8/0699a8d947a7e5c3215ef913fde2e2f2.jpg)   
>  [Rose’s dress](http://www.winniedress.com/media/catalog/product/cache/1/image/9df78eab33525d08d6e5fb8d27136e95/b/l/black-long-high-neck-see-through-lace-mermaid-prom-dress-wnpd1201_15.jpg)


	2. Chapter 2

Something soft, warm, and damp pressing along the Doctor’s spine is what roused him from sleep. He became aware of four things simultaneously. The first was that some time during the night he had removed his shirt, and he had a hazy memory of feeling hot. The second was that he had slipped from meditation to sleep somewhere during the five hour mark, and his mind was informing him he had slept for another four hours, eight minutes, and thirty seven seconds. The third was that there could only be one possibility on who and what was making this sensations, and they were Rose Tyler and her salacious lips. Then, lastly but most embarrassing of all, he had been sighing her name, clutching the pillow under his head as his body instinctively sought friction.

“I know you’re awake, Doctor.” Her tongue found a particularly sensitive spot in the dip between his T2 and T3 vertebrae. “You like the way this feels, don’t lie.”

The Doctor gave an exasperated scream into his pillow. The berries should have worn off by now, and, because the universe seemed to love humiliate him, they hadn’t. To top everything else off, his body was refusing to filter out the, literally devastating, amounts of hormones that her touching his skin had caused his body to dump into his veins. He had to do something, and it was not roll her over and ravage her like he wanted to do. Instead, hoping very much the blankets covering their lower bodies wouldn’t shift, he rolled slowly over, and caught her head with his left hand.

Oh that had been a mistake. He’d seen Rose at varying stages of morning, from her shuffling into the control room in her fluffy pink robe with shower damp hair, to her filthy and disheveled the time she’d spent the night in a caved in mine with a group of children on Priatera, or even the occasional half awake, yawning and sniffling as she came into the library, mumbling about daleks turning into chickens, and promptly curled up on the massive poof he loved to read in with her head in his lap. This was different, this was glorious and terrifying all at once. Her hair was a mess, but more like the kind of mess that women got when they’d been pulling at their hair during that moment. Her eyeshadow, mascara, and eyeliner were smudged out in a sultry way, the kind of way that didn’t result from sleeping in makeup or crying, the kind that was caused by pressing her face into the pillow, and her lipstick was rubbed off. Rose Tyler looked like a woman who had been spent the night having the shag of her life.

“Good morning Rose.” The Doctor moved gently under her, trying to wiggle his way to the edge of the bed without knocking her off.

“You have thirty eight freckles on your back.” Her smile was sweet and gentle, as her fingers splayed across his chest. “Eleven on your arms, and three on your neck.” A delicate blush tinged her cheeks, making her look even more tempting. “I could spend the day just counting the freckles on your cheek.”

“Twenty-six.” The Doctor offered the random number, reaching up to peel her fingers from where they had drifted dangerously close to his right nipple. “Rose, I have twenty-six freckles on my face.” He really needed to see how much of the berries were still in her system, but in order to get an adequate measurement without the TARDIS was to taste her skin. It wasn’t that he didn’t have a lot available for him to sample, as Rose was still in the scant clothes from the night before, it was finding a spot to lick that wouldn’t give her the wrong impression. He was already holding her hand, and her middle and index fingers seemed good options. He quickly let his tongue dart out, pressing against the pads of her fingers, and almost regenerated on the spot.

There was a reason Rose seemed to be relaxed, although still raining truths about her affections on him, a reason she looked so content and blissful as she stared at him. There was no mistaking the taste on her fingers. The Doctor knew what her saliva tasted like, as he’d gotten two wondrous samples via kiss and a third when he had to give her mouth to mouth when they fell out of a boat. He knew what her sweat tasted like, as he had sampled it on numerous occasions to make she she hadn’t ingested, absorbed, or inhaled any toxins. He knew what her tears tasted like, from Satellite V. There was only one taste he hadn’t cataloged yet, only one other possible thing that could taste so inherently Rose but be sticky on her fingers. His lips closed around the tips, just as she yanked her hand back. It was his turn to whimper

“Not that hand, here.” Her other one came up. “I need to wash that hand because I was taking care of what you didn’t last night.”

“Rose!” The Doctor rolled over onto his stomach again, pulling the pillow over his head. He hummed the Star Spangled Banner to block out the sound of her saying ‘Doctor’ and teasing along his lower back with her fingers. She had maybe two and a half hours before her body had metabolized the remainder. He couldn’t let her out of this room, for fear she’d blurt out anything that could have them arrested. He also couldn’t leave her alone, because she’d just wander off. That left one resolution, he’d have to get out of this bed and move to the chair.

“You have the most bitable bum I’ve ever seen in my life.” Rose’s giggle was torture, and he half expected to feel her teeth. That’s when he realized that while she had been touching him softly and blatantly announcing she wanted him, Rose had not done anything to him that would cross the line. It was obvious she was in control of herself.

“Stop touching me.” He tested the idea he was brewing, and instantly her fingers were gone.

“I’m sorry, Doctor. Your skin is just so gorgeous, and I dream about feeling it under my fingers.” He heard the contrition in her voice and felt her move a bit away from him. “You were saying my name in your sleep and rubbing on my hip. I thought.” Her voice cracked a bit, and he instantly regretted it. Of course she was crying. Any other time she took his slight rejections to her subtle flirtations with a smile and a skip, but she didn’t have the ability to act now.

He pushed himself up to sit, pulling the pillow over his lap to hide the evidence of her confessions from her. Rose was staring at him, openly letting him see the insecurities as she wiped her eyes and struggled for some semblance of a mask for her features. “Maybe you should go get a shower and put on some.” His eyes floundered for her ripped shirt. That wasn’t going to do much good. His eyes found the Beatles tshirt he had been wearing under his Henley. “Clothes. You can wear my shirt.” He pointed at where it hung over a chair.

“You’re going to take me home.” The whisper was like a stab in his right heart. “I’m not sorry, Doctor.” Her hands slapped over her mouth, her eyes wide with shock as she lowered them. “I meant every word I said, and I’m not sorry.” Rose gave an exasperated cry into her fist that she had bitten down on.

“You’ve always been a terrible liar.” He couldn’t help the chuckle at how she was now feeling the effects of her words. He had a new plan to distract her. “Like when you told me the last bit of Banana nut bread has spoiled. I know you ate it.”

“Yes I did.” Oh, this could be fun. Feeling edgy with the prospect of both keeping her mind off of how much she wanted to shag him and therefore keeping his mind off of how lickable she was looking all mussed and wide eyes, the room saturated in her essence, he smirked.

“That smile makes my panties leave the planet and I get the urge to bring you a beer on my knees.” That image made him choke on his tongue, as his hips bucked involuntarily up into the pillow. “Damn it! Why is your lower lip the pout of sex?” Her fist pressed into her lips again.

“Did you borrow my spare sonic to fix your alarm clock?” He fired off the first question that popped into his head, because he was about three seconds away from shoving her face down into the pillow and pushing that skimpy skirt up.

“Yes, and it’s currently sitting in my top drawer, but don’t look in there because you’ll find my.” Rose slapped her hand over her mouth, muffling the last word.

“The wrapping paper on your birthday present was crinkled. Did you peek?” This seemed to be working, as she shrunk back against the headboard shooting him a grateful and guilty look.

“Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows, autographed first edition.” The Doctor should have been a bit peeved at her for spoiling that surprise, but he couldn’t be with the way she was staring at him with such a hungry look. Her lips were opening, but he cut her off.

“If you could go anywhere, anytime in the whole of existence, right now, where would you go?” The Doctor felt the questions relaxing him too. He was still flying at halfmast, but now that she wasn’t practically drowning him in pheromones and sultry glances and quite frankly hilariously tempting invitations he was finding it easier to ignore her blush tinged breasts heaving softly as she pulled her knees to them. He thought that was a blessing, until his eyes traveled down and discovered he could see straight up her tight skirt and she did not have on-

“The Star Room in the TARDIS.” He was not expecting that answer, and the blush on her skin deepened.

Curiosity got the best of him, and he lifted the blanket up to drape it over her knees, relieving himself of the temptation that was so tauntingly there. “Why the star room?”

“Because it’s the first place I realized I was in l-“ Rose literally slapped her hand over her mouth, the intensity of the crack making him stumble back and her wince as she mumbled into her fingers.

The question he had been about to launch her way, something about if she preferred Anulian banana cream over her mum’s lemon meringue pie, died on his tongue. Rose’s eyes burned into his as she stared at him, face red. The Doctor felt stupefied, the idea that Rose could possibly, with him, after everything he had. “I’m going to put you to sleep again, okay. Just three hours.” He reached across the bed for her temple.

“I know a way you can knock me back out that’s much more fun that the last time.” Rose caught his hand in hers, pulling it away from her face, and a brief image of him staring up at her from between her thighs cut through his mental barriers, making him choke on his own tongue.

“Are you trying to make me spontaneously combust?!” The question flew from his mouth before he could stop it, coating his tongue as completely as the taste of her arousal on her fingers had. “Oh no.” He felt it, like a snake uncoiling in the gustatory glands beneath his tongue and slithering up his nerves to his brain. “Oh nononononono.” He scrambled off the bed, tugging at his hair.

Rose shifted on the mattress, but he couldn’t turn to face her. “I was aiming for that. Thought maybe if I was saucy enough, it might work. I mean, it worked for Reinette.” The Doctor spun, hearts pounding at the way her voice curled around Reinette with unbridled loathing.

“I did not do,” The Doctor spun, indignation flaring in his chest at the blatantly offended look look on Rose’s face. She was kneeling on the bed again, blanket dropped to the sheets. “That,” he rubbed his ear to imply what ‘that’ was. “With Reinette. We kissed, that’s it.”

“I thought you said she kissed you. Now it’s ‘we’! I knew it.” Her eyes danced in defiance as she pushed her ruffled hair out of her face. The Doctor had never realized how inexplicably scrumptious Rose looked when she was jealous and angry.

“Like you have room to talk.” The Doctor didn’t even bother keeping the his sarcasm in check. “Jack, Mickey, Giacomo Casanova!”

“I never slept with Jack you idiot.” He knew it was true, had known it, but it was reassuring to hear it in her voice. “And never with Mickey from the day I stepped on board. As for a Giac, well if you haven’t figured that one out yet, then I call bollocks on your ‘superior’ observation skills.”

“Yes I know he and I could have been twins, but if I had known that I wouldn’t have taken you to see him.” The Doctor couldn’t stop his thrice blasted mouth from yabbering on. “Besides that I can do tricks with my tongue that would make him look like a novice.”

Rose made a squeaking noise as her mouth dropped open. “I think my ovaries just exploded.”

“Like you haven’t been trying to make me die of blue balls for the last two years.” The Doctor slapped his hand over his mouth as he begged her with his eyes to forgive him. He didn’t know what to cover, his mouth to keep himself from blurting out who sinfully fuckable she looked when she smiled at him like that, or the prominent bulge in his loose boxers that had become the focal point of her attentions.

“Do you have any idea the amount of batteries you made me go through over those damn sexy specs dangling from between your teeth?” The accusation in her voice made him groan into his knuckles and stumble back to the wall. “Like you don’t do it on purpose, just to get a rise out of me.”

“Guilty, oh yes.” Screaming at himself mentally, he turned around and began banging his head into the wall.

“Doctor, you got dosed too. How?” Rose sounded so mischievous as she giggled at him. He couldn’t turn around, as the wicked sound of her voice made him flex involuntarily in response.

“Your fingers, the juices from you doing that, which quite frankly is the most delicious thing I’ve ever tasted apart from your lips, and holy timelines Doctor shut your mouth.” He felt his entire body flushing in embarrassment. If he were human, it would be no big deal. His line of thought could be distracted like Rose’s if he were, but he was a Time Lord. So instead his mind was going on half a dozen tangents, three of which were focused on the exact way her teeth were biting at her index finger.

“Want to taste more!” Her right hand trailed down her exposed abdomen to the skirt.

“Noyesnonoyesyes! Will you stop that?! I can’t think straight with you looking more lickable than that bowl of banana pudding you made for me last week.”

“Oh this is gonna be good.” The look in her eyes told the Doctor that this, was in fact, not going to be good. If he didn’t die of humiliation he was going to end up professing his feelings. There was never a god dammed Dalek laser around when he needed one.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Basically just smut. Angry, frustrated, “Rose is being a brat and the Doctor is fed up with her shit” smut

The Doctor wasn’t sure how long this staring contest was going to last. He was desperately trying to stamp down the urge to shove her back on the bed and make her pay for the bratty smirk that she was flashing his way. “Wipe that look of your face, this isn’t funny!”

“Make me.” Rose’s tone was an unmistakable challenge.

“You wouldn’t be able to walk straight for a week.” If his mouth didn’t shut up he was going to knock himself out with the lamp. “Rose, stoooop.” He was desperate. He slammed his eyes shut, trying to block out the enticing scent that was rolling off of her skin and filling the air. Throwing all of his focus on his regulatory system he tried to filter the components out of his blood. It was no good, because his body wasn’t reading it at a danger.

“I don’t want to. I’m enjoying how flustered I’m finally making you.” Rose was inching towards the edge of the bed, her breathing a bit haggard. “Do you want me to stop?”

The chorus of ten voices in his mind screamed yes, but his tongue said. “No, I want to keep going until you make my control break.” If he was surprised by the throaty gasp, it was nothing compared to the look of wide eyed shock Rose was wearing. She pointed at her chest, mouthing the word ‘me?’ “Yes you, you devious temptress.” He slammed his head back into the wall groaning as his body reacted with another flex against the material of his boxers.

“Why don’t we then?” It was a valid question, one he had asked himself on numerous occasions. There were a plethora of reasons, excuses, barriers he had formulated to argue with himself.

“Because I’m over nine hundred and you’re barely twenty one, for starters.” He yanked his hand away from where it was inching down his thigh.

“Consenting and very willingly adults then.”

“You’re my best friend.” The Doctor was proud of how even his voice was delivering his excuses, even though they sounded weak when spoken out loud.

“But you and I both know that we feel something stronger than that.” Her eyes softened, losing that hungry, predatory gaze as she moved to stand arms distance away.

“I’m practically immortal and you’re going to -“ The sentence fell into a mumble as he clenched his jaw and eyes shut. No, he wouldn’t say that out loud.

“Better to have loved and lost, then never loved at all.” Her ultimate confession without actually saying the words that he knew would send him running made his eyes open. Her hand was extended, making him recall a memory of resonating concrete and her coaxing him into a dance. “At least just kiss me, Doctor. That’ll be enough. I just want one that is mine, for me to remember. Not when I’m possessed or almost dying or spent the day turned to stone. I can live with just one kiss.”

“I don’t know if I can though.” Even though he was protesting, his hand was reaching for hers. Their fingers clasped at just the tips, and he felt her pulse pounding beneath her skin, rapidly, like she was afraid of what was about to happen.

“I understand. I’m scared too.” Her fingers slipped against his as she dropped her hand. “It doesn’t change the fact that you look like a flippin god when you look at me like that, and it won’t stop me from fantasizing about you pinning me against the shelves in the library and snogging me within an inch of sanity.” The teasing tone was gone, leaving the soft acceptance of his rejection as tears glistened briefly before she blinked and they were gone. “Why are you looking at me like I’ve just grown a third eye?”

The Doctor ignored the warning bells in his head, throwing them out the figurative window along with any bloody excuses he had been formulating. He snagged her hand again, pulling her towards him and dropped her arm up over his shoulder. Rose stumbled, off balance at her sudden change in position, and he caught her around the waist with both arms, splaying his hands along her back as he caught her parted lower lip between his with a satisfied groan.

Rose tensed in his arms, just briefly, before her other arm came up to drape over his other shoulder. The Doctor felt his eyes flutter shut at how pliant she was against him, as he had expected to to be as voracious as her taunts had been. Yet, she was practically melting against him, little waves of disbelief and bliss shooting from her velvet soft lips, that had just broken away to close over his lower one with the smallest of sighs. He pulled her closer, bending her back just a bit to tease his tongue along her bottom lip. When she gasped and shivered, he broke away to press another, lighter kiss to the corner of her mouth. “There, one kiss, just like you asked.” He pulled his head back to blink his eyes open before he caved into his desire for another

“Uh huh.” Rose was limp in his arms, eyes still shut, as she clutched at his shoulders. “Just need a minute because I can feel my legs.”

The Doctor felt his ego stir a bit, proud that he still had the skills to reduce a woman to a jelly legged mess. He had warned her, but she’d asked for it. “Did I break you?” He teased, moving his hands up her back to straighten her, unable to let her go until she put full weight back onto her legs.

“If a Dalek came in that door and shot me, I’d die a very, very happy woman.” Those honey eyes finally fluttered open, meeting his as she smiled like she’d just placed gold at the olympics. “Was it as good for you as it was for me?”

“Oh yes,” The Doctor found himself lowering his face to hers again, but Rose staggered out of his arms. “Where are you going?” He tried to grab her, needing to taste her lips again. Now that he’d gotten a true taste of her, he was craving more and he was going to take

“I need a minute.” Rose let out a breath, wearing a shell shocked look as she stumbled to their en suite door and yanked it open. He followed after her, jerking back as she slammed it in his face. From the other side he heard her shout into what sounded like a towel. “Yes, finally, god in heaven, I can’t breathe! Thank you!” She grew quiet and he heard her hand on the knob. The door opened as she was standing there looking straight faced. “You heard that didn’t you.”

“Yup.” He rocked up onto his toes and smirked his approval at her. “I did try to warn you. Like I said Casanova’s got nothing on me Rose Tyler.” He grabbed her waist again.

“Empty promises, Doctor.” Rose pressed her hips into his, making him growl at the way her thigh rubbed just there. “We agreed on one kiss, and I can handle that.” She spun out of his arms, ducking around him to go flop down on the bed and fan her face.

“You are trying to kill me.” The Doctor crossed to the bed, taking her calves and spreading her legs slightly.

“Doctor,” Rose closed her legs quickly and propped herself on her elbows. “I get how this worked on me, but how is it effecting you? What happened to your ‘superior biology’.”

“Still trying to work that out.” The calculations that had been running in the back ground of his thoughts were still putting the pieces together. “I had some of the cake last night, but it didn’t effect me. It wasn’t until I licked your fingers, and oooooh.” It all came into focus now. “That’s brilliant. I wonder if they know that can happen?” He jumped up, clapping his hands. “It wasn’t compatible with my system in it’s cooked or raw form, but.” Unable to stop himself he grabbed her by the knees and pushed them open. “I just need to.” He dropped to his own knees, trailing his tongue along the skin of her inner thigh until he found what he was searching for, stuck to her skin, just three inches above her right knee. It was until Rose pulled at his hair and made a needy strangled noise that he realized exactly where his face was, and he couldn’t resist closing his lips around her skin and sucking hard.

“Either shift that mouth north or get out of there, Jesus Christ Doctor.” Rose shoved at his head, dislodging him from the sample he was getting. “I’m already about to explode, you’re going to send me to an asylum!”

“What I was testing.” The Doctor couldn’t help that the sweet taste of her on his tongue made him sound like a starved man begging for bread. “Is that your body metabolized the berries, and when the components that prevent a person from lying entered your blood stream, your specific human oxytocin altered its molecular structure. My touch telepathy.” He drew his hands down her calf watching as she shuddered and rubbed her thighs together. “Means I have higher sensitivity and production of oxytocin. ‘S why I wanna hold your hand and hug and just touch you all the time. My body didn’t see it as a threat, you see. It was just more ‘Rose’ coming in, but so when it hit my oxytocin, went right to my mind and basically connected my telepathy with my mouth. See, can’t lie in my head.” He tapped his temple, feeling giddy at the discovery he made.

“So, wrapping my thighs around your ears and making you wear me like a feed bag would make this worse?” The disappointment in her voice mirrored his own, because he realized his fingers had pried her legs open agains and were sliding down into her skirt. He yanked them back, resisting the urge to lick them, and wiped them on the sheets. “I need to go back to the TARDIS.”

“We can’t leave the room until we have control over our mouths.” The Doctor needed to get control over other things, because it was starting to get painful.

“I’ll be in the shower.” Rose stumbled to her feet, and the Doctor was about to ask why when her fingers grazed across his groin and he almost lost it in his pants. “If that’s not gone by the time I get back, I’m going to put Hoover to shame with the amount of suction that’s going to happen .”

The Doctor snapped. He surged to his feet, grabbing her wrist and yanking her back onto the bed. She landed on her side, gasping in shock as she bounced slightly. “I’ve tried to be patient, Rose Tyler, but that saucy little mouth of yours has done it now.” He grabbed her by the hips and flipped her onto her stomach, pulling her hard until she was up on her knees with the skirt slowly pulling up to her rear.

“Doctor, what are you doing?” Rose looked back over her shoulder at him, and he held her eyes as he undid the buttonfly of his boxers and took himself in hand. Her mouth dropped open in shock, and her knees slid wider on the sheets. “For the love of all that is holy, you better fuck me now or I’m going to either spontaneously regenerate or hurl myself into the heart of the TARDIS, end of story.”

The Doctor didn’t even bother trying to correct her that neither of those threats were plausible. He just braced a hand in the center of his back, aligned himself at her entrance, and thrust in until he was sheathed to the hilt. Supernovas sparked under his skin at the blazing velvety wetness that encased him. Rose was infinitely tight, but so wet that he had little resistance. It was perfection, the way she surrounded him, her body clenching as she tossed her head back with a howl of “Finally, Doctor, fuck yes.”

“Damn it Rose, what have you done to me.” Never had he given in so savagely to his primal urges. It was stupendous, thrilling, unparalleled in anything he had experienced. He couldn’t stop, didn’t want to try either, as he pulled out and sank in again. His respiratory bypass kept trying to kick in, to compensate for the way he was gasping for air and driving his hearts rates through the roof. He refused to let it, wanting to savor the feelings coursing through him.

Rose dropped her head to the sheets, as she fisted the white material in her hands above her head and rocked back into him. He could feel the ecstasy radiating from her body, crashing into him, threatening to shatter the splintering barriers in his mind. It was addictive, intoxicating, clouding his mind. “By the stars, Rose you are perfect.” He pushed against her, shifting her forward on the bed so he could kneel over her and wrap his fingers around her wrists. He tried to dial back the intensity of his thrusts, but it was difficult with the way she was panting his name into the sheets and calling him her god. “Need to feel you, please.”

“You, nngh, can’t feel that.” She enunciated her sentence with a deliberate rock back as he sank forward. “Because I can, and Bloody hell It feels wonderful. Harder.”

“In here, you crazy woman.” The Doctor pulled her head back by her hair to trail his tongue along her temple. “Let me in, Rose, come on.” He angled his thrusts up, distractedly seeking out the spot that would make her scream again. His thoughts had never been so focused on one goal, make Rose explode.

“If you, shit, just like that please, put me to sleep again. I will kill you.” Her ankles curled up over his calves as she pushed herself up on her hands. “And if you’re gonna pull my hair, do it right.”

“Oh shut up.” The Doctor tightened his fingers in her hair, tugging it as he pressed his lips to her shoulder. “And let me in.”

“I consent.” Rose pulled against his hand in her hair, turning her head to stare at him, offering her lips. The Doctor claimed them, thrusting his mind out to hers as he held himself deep inside of her to savor the combine sensation. It was like drowning, but in sheer euphoria.

Growling at the intensity of what was lighting up her thoughts, he broke free of the kiss and shoved her flat to the bed before pulling out only long enough to flip her onto her back and sink back into her waiting heat. He never broke contact with her skin, singing her platitudes of adoration across their linked minds. They were all in Gallifreyan, because his brain couldn’t bother to translate to English. Rose seemed to understand, because she was babbling incoherent words of her own as she wrapped her legs around his hips and grabbed the back of his hair to pull his lips to hers.

“Touch me, Doctor.” One of her hands dropped from his hair as Rose sobbed for relief against his lips. She grabbed his wrist shoving his hand between them.

“No.” The Doctor brushed against her mind with the same possessiveness with which he pulled at her bottom lip. “You wanted to see my moves.” Pinning her hands over her head, he let his mind wander, seeking the threads of pleasure until he located the one that led to where she wanted him to touch. He added a slow grind to his hips as he tugged that thread with his thoughts, and was rewarded with her bucking under him.

“What was-“ the Doctor cut her off as he repeated the motion. “Docticanuhwhaatfuck.” Her words slurred together as she whimpered, clenching hard around him. “More, please, again.”

The Doctor silenced her with his lips, groaning as she arched and lifted each time he stroked, circled, or plucked at the very essence of her body’s intimate pleasures. It grew hard for him to not find his own completion, and he slowed from hard and demanding thrusts to slow, deep, lingering thrusts. He felt her rising, her body tightening, shaking, thoughts scattering as she grew close. “Give it to me, Rose.” He breathed the word into the skin between her breasts as he pulled hard on that thread of thought, tightened his grip on her wrists, and rocked as deep into her as he could go. She shattered.

Rose’s mind was an explosion, lights and stars dancing, as she cried his name both out loud and in her inner most sanctum. It was glorious, washing into him with such force that he lost his breath completely. He laved his tongue across the sweet, sweat slicked skin of her breasts, savoring the way her hormones and pheromones shifted and changed with her completion. “Look at me.” The Doctor spoke out loud, coaxing those honey eyes to open as she panted for breath under him. “My Rose.”

“My Doctor.” Rose flexed her wrists against his fingers as she gasped his name, rocking her hips up to meet his. “Your turn. Please, I need it.”

“Relax yourself, I don’t want to hurt you.” He felt her melt into the sheets, and her mind seemed to open wider. Holding back as much as he could, he poured his pleasure into her like he had taken from her. Rose cried out again, as he released her wrists to grab her waist and hold himself in place. The damn holding him back snapped, four hundred and sixteen years worth of abstinence and three years of yearning for her made him join in her cry. She shivered, and he wondered how the chilliness of his release must feel on her heated and fluttering core. Panting, kissing down her neck to her shoulder then to her lips, he whimpered as he slid himself out to collapse next to her on the bed. Once his head hit the pillow, he let his bypass kick in and sighed.

“Doctor.” He lolled his head to the left to look at Rose, who hadn’t moved and was staring at the ceiling. “What’s .” She spouted a shaky and severely butchered line of Gallifreyan at him.

“You’re mine and if anyone ever tries to touch you like this I’m going to castrate them.” He offered with an exhausted chuckle. “Why?”

“You yelled it in my mind like four times, and I just have to say it sounds hotter when I don’t know what it means.” Rose dragged her hand down to flounder for his. She sighed as he caught it. “I’ve never been so thoroughly shagged in my life.” Her head lolled to the side and she gave him his favorite smile.

“Neither have I.” The Doctor lifted her fingers to his lips and kissed them. “So, I guess that means you approve of my moves.”

“Only if this means I get them daily.” She giggled, rolling onto her side and tossing her leg over his knee. “Who knew you had such a bossy streak in bed. As sexy as that velvet suit.”

“Just because you got me in bed this time doesn’t mean you can sass off like this all the time.” The Doctor reached down to squeeze her thigh. “Because if you think hair pulling is bossy, threaten to kill me again and see how quickly you’re bent over my knee.” Watching Rose’s mouth drop open in shock at the growled promise was so worth it.

 


	4. Chapter 4

“Stop that.” The Doctor batted Rose’s hand away from his left sideburn, as he adjusted his glasses. “I need to figure out what these calculations are for.” It had been three days since their little tryst, and he had so far managed to keep her distracted. It wasn’t that he didn’t want to do, well that, again. It was just that a private room was different that being in their quiet TARDIS confines. The raw honesty of their conversation and subsequent joining had altered their relationship, and he wasn’t sure how he was coping with that. Everything from holding her hand to their celebratory hugs threatened to knock down his mental barriers, no matter how firmly he locked them into place.

“Calm down, you had a cobweb.” Rose shifted on her knees behind him, her chin coming to rest on his shoulder as he squinted at the small screen in the crawl space where they were crammed. “What is with you today?” Her lips brushed against his ear as she spoke, making the sonic fumble in his hands.

“Can you just let me have some space?” He rolled his shoulder to dislodge her chin and typed in what he hoped was the override code to the laser grid below them.

“No, actually, because I’m squished between your arse and this wall. If I scoot back anymore I’m going to slide back down to level six.” She shifted behind him, which only resulted in her breasts pushing into his back. “Better?”

“Not really, but just stay there anyways.” How could her heart be beating so easily when he felt like he was about to combust. The air stirred as she let out a huff, and he had to bite back a groan as he caught a strong whiff of the cologne his previous body liked to wear. Swearing silently to himself, he tried the next code. The screen flashed green, and he peered through the vent he was straddling to see the lasers disappear. “I’ll go first.”

“No way. I’m in a skirt.” Rose try to wriggle around him, but he blocked her and brought his knee down hard on the vent. It swung open.

“Like I haven’t already seen what’s underneath.” The Doctor heard her suck in a breath at the same time he winced. It was the first time either of them had brought it up. Without waiting, he swung his legs down and dropped nimbly to his feet. He looked up, extending his arms. “Down you get.”

“Don’t drop me!” Rose’s boots slid into view, and he sucked in a breath as she dangled just out of his reach. He had a clear view up her knee length leather skirt, and Rassilon save him, she was wearing a pair of his boxer briefs. He stumbled as he caught her, distracted by the audacity she had at raiding his section of the wardrobe. “Put me down, Doctor.”

“Right.” The door across the room hissed open, letting shouts spill in. “Run!” He snagged her hand, sprinting to the glass door nearest them. He aimed the sonic at it, trying to undo the emergency latch. The panel sparked as it short circuited by didn’t open.

“Oh for the love of-“ Rose grabbed a blaster from the guard who had run unwittingly into the lasers and been zapped unconscious. She aimed, firing, and the Doctor covered her with his back as the door shattered. “Can’t you focus today?”

“Will you stop snapping at me? You sound just like your mother.” They skidded on the glass, and he yanked her towards the right. He tried to focus on the floor plans he had memorized. They only had about a minute before the space station would go into total lockdown in preparation of the bomb they were aiming to launch at the planet below. The bomb he had deactivated so it would harmlessly bounce off the atmosphere and go careening towards the white dwarf star that gave life to the system.

“And I’m gonna give you a slap that makes her proud, if you don’t stop trying to dislocate my shoulder.” Her fingers yanked out of his, and she sprinted ahead of him to kick the door leading to the closest where he parked the TARDIS open.

“Start the launch sequence.” The Doctor called after her, as she disappeared into the blue doors. He spun, sonicking the storage closest door locked, and dashed into the TARDIS. She apparently had finally decided to listen to him today and was flipping the controls he had taught her to take the TARDIS into the vortex. He skidded across the grating to join her, slamming the launch lever down just as she smashed the button that activated the final coordinates with the rubber mallet.

The TARDIS jerked, throwing them back into the rails. The Doctor righted himself as the ship simmered down, peeling their welcome home into his mind and then receding back to her sleepy hum as she settled into her favorite corner of the vortex. “What is your problem?” he rounded on Rose, who was still seated on the grating untying her boots.

“Me? You’re the one acting like he’s got a stick up his arse.” She tossed her boots into the corner where her trainers were stacked. “You need to go have a wank or something, because seriously.”

The retort he was getting ready to hurl about her not being on her cycle, so why was she acting so moody came out in a high pitched “what?!” He floundered for a response, as Rose pulled herself to her feet and brushed off her rear. “I need to what?”

“Have a wank, because you obviously got your fill of me.” She tossed her hair over her shoulder with a sarcastic laugh, making his jabbed pride swell up in defense. “I’m going to go get a shower and some dinner. Find me when you’re done.” She began humming to herself as she moved down the ramp to the hall

“If anyone around here needs a wank it’s you.” He surged after her, snagging her elbow and spinning her around. Rose’s face was curled up in annoyance.

“I had one this morning, which you would know if you had been in the library for breakfast like we usually do.” The Doctor felt himself twitch, realizing that he had missed quite the show by choosing to work on the exhaust fans instead of joining her. She jerked her arm out of his grip, and smiled with faux sweetness. “Don’t believe me, go check the green poof. Think I left my panties there. If you’ll excuse me.” She resumed her humming, making it to the hallway before he could full process what she had just said.

The Doctor didn’t fail to notice the challenge in the air, lingering in the scent of his former body’s rich earthy cologne. Now that he thought back over her attitude all day, the sassing, the doing exactly opposite of what he said, even wearing that skirt he had told her wasn’t suitable for what the code mauve was broadcasting. She was trying to get a rise out of him, trying to test his serum induced promise of putting her over his knee. Well if she wanted to play that game, he could one up her on it.

The Doctor chuckled to himself, hurrying to his room to shower and shave. Once he was free of the grease and dirt of climbing through vents and bomb tubes, he coaxed the TARDIS into hiding the galley from Rose. She agreed, after adding her two cents. He pulled on a clean pair of suit pants, his red converse, and a freshly pressed button down shirt. He retrieved the needed items from the closet Rose had claimed to store her Christmas decorations. Feeling very smug in what he had planned, he quickly fixed a quick but filling pasta dinner, set out the glowing wine glasses they had gotten in a market, and lit the candles he had placed around the room. “Okay, let her find it.”

The Doctor leaned back against the counter, making sure he had left his few top buttons undone, and sonicked the lights so they went dim and then turned it on the radio. He scanned through the playlist, finally settling on some Frank Sinatra. He barely got his sonic in his pocket when the galley door opened. “What is with you tonight girl? Honestly. The galley does not belong by the-whoa.”

Rose froze in the doorway, looking absolutely mouth watering in a long, slightly transparent night dress she had found in her closet and sometimes wore when she said she wanted to feel ‘fancy’. The longsleeves curved along her firm arms perfectly, and the deep vneck showed off her chest and spoke the fact that her breasts were not in a bra. The lace parted, starting at the end of the v, to float around the long satin skirt. With her blonde hair hanging in damp waves, and her freshly washed face, The Doctor thought she looked like an angel, not the terrifying stone ones, but the graceful ones from varying human religions.

“What is this? Did your happy time in the shower get rid of your bad attitude?” Rose settled her hand on her hips, and he smiled adoringly at her as she looked him over.

“You look stunning, Rose. I believe you said you were hungry.” He pushed away from the counter, coming around to pull out her chair. “Linguini with Terichil black duck, in a white wine sauce.” He placed a soft kiss to her hair as she sat, then poured her a glass of wine before taking his own seat.

“Maybe I should convince you to rub one out more often.” Rose gave him a wicked look, and it took every ounce of patience he had not to pull her out of the chair and bend her over the island in the center of the galley. She tasted her food, humming in approval. “Hey it improves your cooking skills too.”

“How was your shower?” The Doctor took his time cutting a piece of his own duck off, before slowly placing it between his lips. He saw her watching him from under his lashes.

“Relaxing, but not as much as yours apparently.” Rose beamed at him, her tongue curling against her teeth as she lifted her wine glass. “I told you you’d feel better.”

“I thought we might visit your mum in a few days. You haven’t been home in what, two months?” He lifted another bite to his mouth, not letting himself smirk as she nearly spilled her wine on her night gown. “It’s almost her birthday right?”

“Uh, yeah.” The Doctor saw the uncertainty flash in her eyes, but Rose quickly changed tact. “Whatever you used when I was in the shower, you should do it again.”

The Doctor offered her a noncommittal noise. “Try the pasta, I boiled it in the gallon of water we picked up on Atropicus.” Rose’s eyebrows narrowed in guarded confusion as she did as she was told. He smiled to himself, knowing he had her mind flailing in all different directions. This was too perfect, she was playing too well into his trap. He waited patiently until she set her fork down, before he stood. “When’s the last time we danced?”

“Three days ago, talk about a short memory span.” Rose looked at his proffered hand warily before taking it. “Okay what is going on?”

“Can’t I fix you dinner and ask you to dance without something being wrong.” He pulled her to her feet, leading her to the empty space between the table and the pantry. The Doctor took her waist, keeping a respectful distance between their bodies, and began to sway her in time. Rose opened her mouth, obviously about to retort, but he cut her off by singing along to the song playing. “It had to be you. It had to be you. I wandered around and finally found someone who could make me be true.” The Doctor spun her, so her arms were crossed and her back barely brushed his chest, allowing himself to smirk as her heart finally did an audible skip. “Could make me be blue and even be glad, just to be sad, thinking of you.” Quickly sliding his lips back into sweet smile he had given her, The Doctor pulled her back around.

Rose tried to press closer, her cheeks flushing as he stepped her in time to the music, but he kept her a breath’s distance away. “Did you find Jack’s diary or something, Doctor?” She was trying hard to keep her attitude going, and it was amusing.

Not giving into the sass she was dishing out, the Doctor spun her gracefully with one hand over her head. “For nobody else, gave me a thrill. With all your faults, I want you still. It had to be you. Wonderful you.” He pulled her in to him to drape her over his right arm, brushing his nose against hers. “It had to be you.” As the music faded off, he ghosted his lips against hers and pulled her back up.

“I’m so confused.” Rose admitted breathlessly, and inside the Doctor preened in victory. “I have been a complete brat today, and I get a a romantic dinner and dancing?”

“You were?” The Doctor feigned shock, stroking her pink cheek with his right thumb. “I thought you needed some attention. Is this not what you wanted?” He moved behind her, wrapping his arms around her waist and nuzzling her hair away from her neck.

“I, uh, what?” Rose seemed to be having difficulty figuring out where she went wrong. The Doctor planted a kiss below her ear, sighing gently to raise goosebumps up from his cool breath. “I wanted, um.” He chuckled as his tongue curled along the exposed spot where her neck met her shoulder.

“If you’re not in the mood.” He pulled his lips away, releasing her waist. “I’ll clean up while you go to bed.”

“No!” Rose reached up to grab his arms. “I mean, this is wonderful. Just not what I was expecting.”

The Doctor had her now, he could smell the want beginning to spring to life under her skin. Reveling in his success, he lowered his lips to her ear and whispered. “What were you expecting, Rose, for me to bend you over my knee and show you who’s in charge?” The sound of her drawing in a breath and whimpering as she leaned back into him was delicious. “Checkmate, my dear.”


	5. Chapter 5

“I can’t stand you right now.” Rose’s resistive whine did not coincide with the way she was rubbing her bare thighs together under the satin of her dress. He could smell her through the thin material, beyond aroused and soaking a spot into the center of the plain pink panties she wore under her night dress. He knew the spot was there because he could hear it when she moved.

“That’s the fifth time you said that.” The Doctor chuckled, letting his tongue trail a path along her clavicle, torturing her with slow tantalizing licks. “If you can’t think of anything clever to say, be quiet and take your punishment like a mature adult.” Honestly, it was punishment to him too, but he’d never admit it to her face. He walked his fingers slowly up her now bare arms, to the silk of his ties. He checked her pulse, making sure they weren’t cutting off circulation. Satisfied, he moved his lips to the other side of her chest, using the tip of his tongue to trace her name in Gallifreyan there.

“I said I was sorry, Doctor.” The desperate tone in her voice was tempting, but if he gave in then she would win.

He was still reeling from the triumph in the galley, feeling, tasting, hearing her admit her plan. It had been all too easy to sneak the ties in his pocket around her wrists, and once those were bound, her eyes. Then he had led her to the one place she had wanted to visit, his bedroom. He hadn’t told her where she was, until her wrists were secured to the intricate swirling designs in his headboard. He was somewhat pleased and also regretful that he hadn’t known she could be like this a year ago. His gruff, big eared, and blue eyed body had hosted no fewer than forty eight fantasies of Rose strapped to the coral struts with his belt. This body, however, thoroughly enjoyed the way she looked bound up in silk and lace.

“You keep saying you’re sorry, but I don’t believe you.” He blew a breath across the wet design on her skin, chuckling in satisfaction as another shiver racked her body and sent goosebumps across her exposed breasts. “Let’s try again. Rule one.”

“Don’t wander off.” Rose recited, her fingers clenching around the short bit of the tie between the knots on her skin and the ones on the headboard.

“And what did you do?” The Doctor pressed the gentlest of kisses he could to the underside of her jaw.

“Called you an idiot and wandered off.” She sighed, her knee attempting to bend up. The Doctor pushed it back down with his own

“Don’t make me tie that up too, Rose.” He smiled at the groan she made as she straightened her leg back out. “Now, rule two?”

“Listen when you say what clothing is appropriate for a situation.” Her voice strained breathlessly as he rewarded her with a flick of his tongue across her left breast. “And I deliberately wore the skirt, and nearly got arrested for public indecency.”

“Rule three?” He lowered his hands to push her night dress further down her body to the base of her ribs. The Doctor adored the way she sucked in a breath and shivered again as his fingers brushed against the previously covered and warm skin. It was a sweet torture. She had wanted him out of control, taking her hard like he had before, driven to the breaking point by her attitude. He wasn’t going to give that too her.

“Um, don’t distract you while you’re trying to diffuse a weapon if mass destruction?” The wording was close enough, so he sucked the erect dusky colored nipple between his lips gently. “And I intentionally made a comment about finishing last.”

“Very good.” He released her with a languorous suck before he spoke. The ragged breath she let out made him smirk. “Now, let’s go over the list of insults you made towards me today and then we’ll discuss your choice of underwear and fragrance.” The Doctor pushed himself up so he was straddling her hips and resting back on his heels. He placed his palms flat over her breasts, memorizing the way her breathing made them shift. “You called me an arse eleven times, a prat six, then there were four idiots, two gits, one arrogant sod, and three jerks, and two pompous egomaniac. That’s twenty nine all together.”

“You forgot pinstriped prick.” Rose offered lifting her chest into his hands. He pulled his palms away, tsk tsking her as she relaxed back into his gold sheets.

“So thirty. Remember that number. You’ll be counting them later.” At his words her eyebrows raised above her blindfold. Rose began moving under him again, her fingers pulling at her soft bonds, trying to roll her head on the pillow to dislocate the red tie covering her eyes. “Do that again and I’ll stop right here and now. I went almost five hundred years without, Rose, I can wait another day or two.”

“You are cruel!” She responded just as he expected: lip pouting out so temptingly, body limp and malleable as he lowered his hands back to her breasts to grasp their supple weight, breath coming in shaky pants, and her fingers opening as she relaxed her arms. The Doctor made a note, with one of his numerous mental tangents, to paint how she looked at that moment. He wanted her to see how she looked, temptation incarnate, stretched out yearning on his bed.

“You want to talk about cruel.” The Doctor had to fight to rein his control back in, as she bit her lip and nodded. He had been at this for fifty two minutes and eight second, and it was having an effect on him as well. Oh, it would be so easy to give in and let his arousal take control, but he barred it back, waiting. He had to drive her to the edge first. “Wearing my old cologne? Do you miss my old body?” He squeeze her breasts now, rolling the pert buds at their peaks with his thumb. “Thought we were past that stage.”

“We are, Doctor. I just like the way it smells.” Rose sighed, and he could see the effort she was putting into laying still, keeping her voice even and clear. “Didn’t think you’d notice, after all you were hardly looking at me.”

“Oh I was looking.” The Doctor moved his hands to the pillow on either side of her head. He pressed his lips to hers gently, coaxing that pout out for his tongue to brush across. The wine from dinner was still detectable on her lips and broke across his face in a soft gasp. Shifting his hands, he stroked her hair. “I’ve always been looking. You just don’t pay close enough attention.” Shifting his legs out along hers, he pressed his full body against her, giving her just enough pressure to feel how he had shed his clothes the instant she was immobile. “I think it’s time to finish dishing out your punishment.”

“Yes, please, Untie me.” She pulled at the bonds again, and he chuckled and shook his head. “I want to touch you.”

“I know.” Oh this was perfect. Rose was at the edge. He could taste it on her skin, as he kissed his way down her body. When he reached the nightdress, he pushed it down her hips, grabbing her panties with it, and pushed them both down to her knees. “Kick them off.” He breathed, drawing circles around her navel, smiling at the swiftness in her movements as he held himself up on his forearms to let her. “Now, here’s how this works. You move, you close your legs, you say anything except the number, and I stop. If I stop, you get untied and put out of the room, and don’t even think about that toy in your top drawer by the bed because I hid it.” Drawing a breath as he reached the neatly trimmed curls, he laved an open mouth kiss onto them. Here her surging hormones and pheromones where strongest, beckoning him lower, and the Doctor was beyond ready to taste her like this. “Understand?”

“Good, now, open.” He stretched himself between her legs as she spread them. It took what was left of his willpower to not just surge forward and quench his thirst in the dampness her could see glistening between her folds and curls. He tightened his fingers on her thighs, extending his tongue slowly, watching her as she held absolutely still, biting her lip in anticipation. Then, he parted her curls, catching her wetness on his tongue with an unrestrained groan. It exploded, overwhelming his sense of taste as he dragged his tongue upward, pressing it to the swollen bud at the apex of her folds, and then swirling it once around it. He had to force himself back, as the scent and flavor of her was testing his own patience. “That’s one.”

“One.” Rose’s voice came out in a heady tone, gasping as her muscles shook with the effort of holding still. The Doctor repeated the path, groaning to let her know he was thoroughly enjoying his dessert. “Two.”

Again and again he tasted her, never changing the pace or speed, chuckling as her voice grew shakier, and her thighs clenched under his thighs as she whimpered out the fifteenth one. Somewhere around twenty one, he gave into himself, letting his control snap and his body surge to full attention at the way Rose was growing more heated and practically gushing as his tongue made it’s way. At twenty-six, her foot twitched involuntarily, and he heard her start to utter an expletive. Yet, she swallowed it, moaning instead. Smirking and flexing his hips into the sheets as he paused before thirty. He gave in, trailing the path one finale time, feeling her body trembling as the Doctor coaxed her to the very edge of the precipice, and pulled away. With a herculean effort, he sat up as she breathed the word thirty into the air between them. The Doctor had never seen her looked so flushed from head to toe, her skin shining with the thinnest coats of sweat that was saturated in her lust.

“Lift your head.” He reached behind her as she did, pulling the red tie from around her face and hair. Her eyes blinked as they adjusted to the warm colored lights of his room, and met his with a pleading look. “You were so close weren’t you?”

“Yes, did I do good?” Her voice was so soft he wouldn’t have heard it if he had been human, and he reached out to touch her face, cupping her cheek as she turned into his palm.

“Brilliant.” He moved his hips against hers, pressing himself against her center. “Want me to untie you now?”

“After.” Her right leg lifted, draping over his hip. “Please, I need you.”

“No, I need you.” Catching her lips again, he sank into her in a single smooth stroke, groaning his delight at her blazing heat against his cold length. Rose arched under him, whimpering in relief as he pulled back and slid in again torturously slow. “You feel so good, Rose. Taste so sweet.” He moved his lips to her brow, gasping as her head tilted back and her tongue pressed against his throat with a whimper. “You know what I need, don’t you?”

“Yes, I need it too. I consent.” He felt her mind blaze wide open before he even had a chance to seek entrance. The Doctor sank into her mind, instead of surging into it before. Her thoughts welcomed her, calling his name and brushing against his in delight. He loved the way she burned, brighter than other humans, unique from where the TARDIS had touched her a year before. It became impossible to determine where his pleasure ended and hers began. He marveled at the way her consciousness yielded to him, letting his more powerful light enhance hers. It circled his thoughts, like her legs tightening around him, gifting him with words she couldn’t say out loud and images of their last time together.

Rose was so close, he could feel it as she tightened around him as he rocked into her in a steady, paced rhythm. He trailed it hand down her body, as his thoughts found that particular thread in her mind, and he let his thumb circle as he teased the mental connection with a pull. She cried out loud, pleading in her mind, and he did it again. It was enough, and she snapped. He was engulfed in a thousand supernovas, her voice echoing in his ears as her release exploded around him. He almost lost himself then, but he kept going, driving her climax higher, dragging it out as she bucked under him yanking at her bindings.

Wrapping his arms under her, the Doctor let his own delight, his own unspoken words fill her disheveled thoughts. He pulled back to gaze into her honey colored eyes, which were glistening as she panted under him with kiss swollen lips and flushed cheeks. He smiled at her, trying to get her to understand what he couldn’t say, and the nod and flash of understanding in her mind sent him flying over the edge. He pressed his lips to the base of her neck, her pulse racing against his tongue as he confessed the words in Gallifreyan into her skin knowing she wouldn’t understand what they were. The tension inside of him snapped, and he buried himself inside of her, gasping as his release filled her, making her shiver and squeeze her legs around his hips.

Respiratory bypass kicking in, the Doctor slid out of her, bracing himself on his elbows as he fumbled with one hand to untie her. His other catching her head as it lolled to the side, eyes closed as she panted for breath. “Look at me.” He slipped from her mind, lowering her right hand to the pillow and then doing the same to the left. “Rose, look at me.”

“Shhhh.” She pulled her arms down, kissing his palm, as she stretched slowly under him. “Gimme a mo’. Cant see straight.”

Relieved that he hadn’t gotten too carried away, the Doctor collapsed to his back, as his bypass system switched off, and pulled her into his arms. They lay there in silence, touching each other in tentative strokes, until Rose’s breathing grew quiet and even. The Doctor chuckled under his breath, lifting her softly to pull his sheets out from under her. He pulled her to his chest, as she hummed and curled her fingers over his left heart. “Rose.” Her eyes fluttered open for a moment, before they fluttered shut and her hand relaxed.

The Doctor fumbled with his right hand for his sonic, aiming it at the lights, and plunging them into darkness. He didn’t need to sleep for another week, but the thought of her finally in his bed, spent from pleasure, sleeping soundly was enough to keep him from moving. The TARDIS prodded at his hazy mind, making a quip about how it was about time, and she was expanding his en suite so not to go in until she was done.

Acknowledging he understood, the Doctor kissed Rose’s hair, closing his eyes. It was all too simple to drift off, feeling her slight but warm weight on his chest. Surrounded by the essence of his scent on her skin, he surrendered himself to sleep.

 

 


	6. Chapter 6

The Doctor dug around the vanity that had appeared in his room sometime when they were out the day before. Rose was leaning over to his left, holding her chin up as she dusted powder over the concealer she had out on. He closed his fingers around his prize, a small bottle of hair oil, and quickly worked it into his hair. “Do I have to go?”  
He flashed her a side glance as he combed back his hair.

“Was your idea in the first place. Don’t complain now.” Rose smirked at him in the mirror, tossing the powder puff down and clipping her bangs back. “So yes, you have to come to Mum’s birthday dinner.” She turned, pulling the brown tie he had draped around his neck away to toss it over her shoulder. “This one.” She picked up his paisley one, deftly sliding it under his collar and knotting it. “It’s my favorite.”

“Looks better in your mouth.” The Doctor chuckled as her eyes went wild, and he slapped her bum as he walked past to get his suit coat. It was so easy to catch her off guard like that, even though they were finally in a relationship. That word sent happy tingles to his brain, making him grin giddily as he did up his buttons.

“Does this cover?” Rose fiddled with the scoop neck of her top, trying to make sure the bright red bite mark he had left on her right breast three hours ago was not viewable.

“Yep.” He adjusted his cuffs, tilting his head to take in her outfit. Even though she had showered, out on clean clothes, done her makeup, and spritzed on perfume he could still smell himself on her. “Just don’t bend over to far.”

“Why will it show?” She scooped the pink wrapped gift off the bed, looking down at her chest.

“Just a bit.” Leaning down to kiss her lips quickly, he patted his pocket to ensure he had his TARDIS key and sonic. “Let’s get this over with. The things I do to see you smile.”

“You spoil me.” His favorite smile lit up her face, and she bounded out of their room ahead of him. The Doctor rolled his shoulders, readying himself for an afternoon filled with Jackie Tyler. Once in the control room, he aimed the TARDIS for the Powell estate and Jackie’s birthday. When they jostled to a stop, he pulled Rose to her feet and briefly considered taking advantage of the very short jean skirt she was wearing.

“Wipe that leer off your face. She’ll see.” Rose slapped his chest, making him roll his eyes as a knock rang out from the TARDIS doors.

“You almost crushed the couch!” Jackie called from the other side.

He let Rose skip out of the door, as he put the TARDIS into standby mode and politely asked her to take care of the soapy puddle that had been left in the ensuite after their rambunctious bubble bath.

“Where’s himself then.” Jackie’s voice carried through the cracked door. Clearing most of his mind of the images from the past few days, the Doctor made his way to the door.

“Right here. Happy Birthday Jackie.” He smiled at where the two women were already in the kitchen, opening the dress and shoes Rose had bought yesterday in the year thirty sixty.

“Don’t loiter in the door way. Get in here and have some tea!” She waved him over, and he went reluctantly. It wasn’t that he disliked Jackie. Just the woman could sometimes be a handful, not unlike her daughter, but that was different. “What sort of trouble you been getting my daughter into now?”

“The usual, rampaging androids, planet destroying invasions, and the occasional vacation on a crashing space ship.” He grinned, knowing she never believed a word of it. He scooped up his usual mug and began pouring himself some tea.

“So which one of those caused the marks on her wrists?” Jackie’s words made him jerk, knocking the cup against the kettle. His eyes darted down to the red silk burns that Rose had tried to cover with bracelets.

“Um, we got arrested on Poosh, but we escaped through the airducts.” He thought the lie was sound, but Rose was blushing profusely. “My fault, insulted a religious leader.”

“Now you’re turning her into a convict?” He dodged the slap, quickly darting behind Rose.

“Long as we don’t go back to that century we’ll be fine.” Bless Rose for playing along. “‘Sides, they don’t even have our real names.” She patted her mum’s shoulder. “And they’re like twelve galaxies away, so it’s not like we have to worry.”

“Uh huh. I’m going to go put these away. Can you put in the pasta on to boil.” Jackie glowered at him as she disappeared down the narrow hall.

Lowering his voice to a whisper the Doctor rounded on Rose. “I told you to let me use the dermal regenerator!” He wasn’t angry, just flustered. If Jackie knew exactly what sort of messes he got Rose into this week she’d probably strangle him.

“Well if you hadn’t had me strung up for an hour they wouldn’t be there in the first place.” Rose’s exasperated whisper didn’t match the way her pupils dilated as she recalled their activities in the beach shack on Andur.

“Just give me your wrist.” He snagged her hand, pulling the portable regenerator out and pressing it against her skin. The Doctor caught her eyes as she winced and wriggled her arm. “What?”

“It itches.” Rose shifted her weight, grabbing his forearm to keep herself still. The Doctor rolled his eyes, because he knew it didn’t hurt. She was just making a fuss because she had insisted on letting them fade naturally. “Doctor.”

He pulled the device from her fresh skin and tried to move it to the other one. Rose hid it behind her back, her face defiant as she shook her head. “So help me, Rose, give me your arm or I’ll take you back into the TARDIS and make you.” He gave her his threatening stare, doing his best to keep his voice low and firm.

“How you gonna do that?” She giggled tauntingly. “Bend me over your knee? You keep promising it but you never do.”

Forgetting where they were the Doctor pulled her closer by her elbow and leaned down so their noses brushed. “Do you want a repeat of Thursday, only this time I leave you there without finishing?” Her giggles dissolved into a squeak as she pursed her lips together and shook her head. “Good girl, now give me your wrist.” He rewarded her with a kiss to the tip of her nose as he felt her arm come around.

“I knew it!” Jackie’s accusatory shout made him jump back. He spun, feeling embarrassment and fear for his personal safety flood him as he opened his mouth to spout off some excuse. “I knew you two were shagging! Not a sexual relationship my arse.”

“Jackie it’s not what it looks-“ the Doctor knew admitting it may get him a slap in the face, so he returned to the easy denial he had always used.

“Actually it’s exactly what it looks like,” Rose piped up from beside him, grabbing his hand.

“I really don’t feel like regenerating today.” The Doctor hissed down at her, squeezing her fingers.

“Oh stop cowering you bloody alien. I’ve known since you ran off with her you’ve been at it like rabbits.” Jackie rolled her eyes, walking past him and slapping the slide of his head.

The Doctor opened his mouth to retort that they had only been at it like rabbits for a week, but Rose kissed his cheek and pulled away to help her mum. “What’d you cook? Roast? Turkey? Crow?” Her eyes flashed smugly over her shoulder at him.

He stared at the two Tylers, blinking in confusion. Feeling very much like he missed a whole other conversation, he held up a finger and opened his mouth to ask what was going on, but he closed it and lowered it. “Jackie, you got any ginger ale.” He opened the cabinet he knew held her small collection of liquor and snagged a bottle of whiskey.

“Should be a fresh bottle on top the fridge.” She responded, and he grabbed it. Turning, he went for the cupboard with glasses, but Rose’s hand slammed on it.

“I need a glass.” The Doctor sighed, patiently tapping his foot. Honestly, he could stand Jackie most of the time since he regenerated, but he had a feeling he was going to need to be buzzed for dinner. There was no way she was going to be so easy with finding out her daughter was getting it on with a nine hundred year old alien.

“You’re not drinking.” Rose arched her eyebrow. “Nuh uh, put the ginger ale away.”

“No.” The Doctor stuck out his tongue and ducked around the table just as Jackie shoved a bowl of salad into he hand and told her to mix it up. “Jackie, can you be a dear and hand me a glass.”

“Mum don’t!” Rose’s exclamation came too late, as Jackie handed him a beer mug she had just rinsed and was about to dry.

“Cheers.” He grinned at Rose as he filled it halfway with ginger ale and halfway with whiskey. This should suffice to get him buzzed by the time the food was ready. He pulled out a chair, leaning back in it to savor his drink as he watched the women catch up and cook. He would have helped, but Jackie had forbidden him from touching any more appliances.

It wasn’t his fault the blender had gone on the fritz that day. He had just been trying to fix the short in the wire. It wasn’t his fault Rose had chosen that exact moment to sit on Jack’s lap and swipe a chip from his mouth with her teeth. Looking back now he knew it had been a harmless stunt to make him jealous.

“Of course we can go!” Rose’s happy agreement to a question he had missed. “Make sure she puts a plus one spot on my invitation.”

“Where are we going?” The Doctor arched an eyebrow at her, as she sat the salad bowl onto the table.

“Rose’s cousin Mo is getting married.” Jackie informed him.

The Doctor grimaced. The last wedding, some friend of Rose’s named Shareen, had been a total bore. The food was bland, the music was horrible, and Rose had spent the entire reception either dancing with people he didn’t know. Granted, they had had an argument at the beginning of the reception over him commenting that the groom looked like a Buntrialac Water Rat. Maybe he shouldn’t have said it loudly in front of the groom’s mum, but it was true. The smug look on Rose’s face told him it was payback for the glass he had emptied and started to refill. “Brilliant! I can wear that suit I bought on Clisdine!” He held her eyes, slowly sucking the whiskey that had spilled on his thumb off. “The red one.”

Jackie was oblivious to the exchange happening before her, the way Rose’s mouth had dropped open exactly three centimeters, and her eyes had gone slightly wide. “The wedding colors are white red and black! You’ll fit right in.” She slid a plate of what looked and smelled like spaghetti in front of him. He eyed it cautiously, but remembering Rose had done most of the cooking he picked up his fork.

“Right, yeah. I’ll have to find a dress.” Rose had apparently realized her plan had backfired, and was settling into the chair across from him.

“I’m sure there’s something in the wardrobe that will work.” He popped a bite of the spaghetti into his mouth, trying not to make a face as he realized Rose had definitely not made the sauce. He watched as she chewed, obviously looking for a way to counter his little play.

Jackie was babbling on about something at the hair salon where she had gotten a job, and the Doctor tuned her out again. The ginger was finally turning his metabolism down enough for the whiskey to sink into his system, and he found himself relaxing as the happy buzz took effect. He was so caught up in cataloguing what repairs he had conducted last night when Rose slept, which planet he’d like to take her to next, and how long he had until the TARDIS needed a refuel that he missed Jackie pouring out copious amounts of wine to herself and Rose.

His time sense was getting a little hazy, which happened when he actually let himself drink to feel the alcohol, when he roughly calculated it had been an hour and Jackie was sliding him a piece of chocolate cake. He let a silly grin slide onto his face at Rose as he took a bite. “Mmm this is good.” It was, as compared to the dry strawberry one she had gotten for Rose’s birthday.

“Started dating Bryan the baker.” Jackie sighed. “He made it special for me this morning and got me these.” She brushed her hair back to show a pair of gold hoops in her ears.

“What happened to Henry, Howie, Howard?” He tried to recall the name of the man who’s pajamas he had still failed to return.

“Oh we broke up ages ago. ‘S alright though, the sex was boring anyways.” Jackie shrugged as the Doctor laughed at Rose’s appalled look. “Not that I imagine you two have to worry about.

“Time Lords have superior stamina to humans.” The Doctor sniffed as he haphazardly realized the alcohol was loosening his tongue and his mental filters. He was too tipsy to care, and took another bite before pushing himself away from the table. “Be right back.” He needed to pop into the loo for a moment.

“I see no matter the species, men spout the same line.” He heard Jackie snort to Rose.

“Just ask her!” He called, stumbling to the bathroom door.

Even down the hall and over the noises, he could hear Jackie’s tipsy whisper. “But like, he’s an alien. How do you two?”

“Oh my god, mum.” Rose’s frantic whisper carried to him as he washed his hands and made his way back to the kitchen. “How do you think?”

“He hasn’t got like tentacles or something?” The Doctor barked a laugh at her question, as he made his way back to his cake and sat down.

“No tentacles here.” He picked up his glass, downing the last mouthful and smacking his lips. He was warm, for his usual temperature, so he loosened his tie and picked up his plate. “Humans evolved to look like Time Lords, so outwardly I look like an average human.” His gaze was drawn to Rose’s hand covering her mouth. “Although I’ve been told that I’m far above average in that department.” The Doctor beamed at Rose, flashing her a ‘you know I’m right’ smile.

Jackie spewed her wine from her nose. “Doctor are you drunk?!”

“Nooooooo, never.” He nodded his head as he giggled, taking a bite of his cake.

“What about kids. I’m not gonna have green grandbabies running around here?!” Jackie’s face took on a look of horror and he laughed at the way Rose shot him a warning look.

“Mum, no. Stop talking about this.” She covered her face with her hands, her face flushing tomato red.

“Welllll, I mean they could be green. It’d take a little tinkering with the looming process, but theoretically yes.” The Doctor licked the icing from his fork as he thought about it. “I mean, Rassilon’s eighth wife insisted all her babies be purple.”

Rose’s head shot up, her mouth wide as she covered her belly. “DOCTOR! You didn’t tell me that we could, that there was even a possibility! Oh my god I’m not on anything?!”

“Relaaaaaaax, Rose. Firing blanks.” Some part of his brain was beginning to blare a yellow light, but he pushed it aside. “Remind me to tell you about Pythia’s curse. Interesting story about...” he stopped talking as he realized Rose and Jackie were staring at him in shock. “What? You’re always telling me to be nicer to your mum. I’m just making conversation.”

“Don’t you move, Doctor.” Rose staggered to her feet, pulling her TARDIS key out of her shirt. She backhanded him upside the head as she stormed past.

“What was that for?” The Doctor tried to grab her arm, missing as she darted past him, stumbling in her own tipsy state.

“You gonna make a proper woman out of my daughter or what Doctor?” Jackie had fixed him with that look he referred to as the ‘Tyler glare’. Normally it made him hide behind Rose, but she was gone.

“What do you mean.” Her scowl intensified as she raised her left hand and wiggled the ring finger. “Ohhhh marriage, right. Hadn’t really thought of that.” He scratched the back of his neck, trying to gather his hazy thoughts. Marry Rose? She had always said she never wanted marriage or kids, because she wanted to travel with him for her forever. “I mean maybe, eventually, possibly. I haven’t even told her I, OUCH! What the hell Rose?” The Doctor scrambled for the needle Rose had just walked in and unceremoniously plunged into his neck. He immediately tasted the detoxification serum he’d kept stock after Jack once almost died of alcohol poisoning. It coursed through his veins, counteracting the ginger and alcohol as it sent his metabolism into overdrive.

“And three, two-“ Rose’s voice faded out as his vision swam and darkness pushed him to the floor.

 


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So i had to rewrite this chapter like 8 times. I’m sorry it sucks!

“How long’s he gonna be out for?” Jackie’s voice was like a dagger in his brain as he winced. Everything felt like he weighed a ton, particularly his head and stomach. The Doctor’s stomach felt like it was on fire, and his head was pounding, particularly on the right side.

“Honestly mum, no clue. I just asked the TARDIS to increase the dose to work on two litres of ginger ale and half a pint of whiskey.” Rose’s warm hand pressed against his forehead, her concern for his well being radiating into his mind. “It’s the blood loss I’m worried about. How long’s it been?”

“Two hours Or there about.” Jackie’s voice sounded uncertain, which made him feel uncomfortable. “Think he’ll want some tea?”

“Yeah, um, go down the hall to the right, third door, past the glass door that has a garden.” Why was Rose telling Jackie the direction to the galley? More importantly why was Jackie on his ship. “Keep your hand on the wall, she says she’ll show you the way by making the wall warm.”

“What’dya mean she?” If Jackie’s voice shouted one more time, The Doctor was going to chuck her into the Thames. First, he needed to convince his brain to let him open his eyes and move his hands. Everything was too heavy to move, even his eyelids.

“The TARDIS is a she literally. She’s alive, sentient. She says she opened the cupboard with the tea. The black box with funny yellow bumps.” Rose’s voice was accompanied by a tug in his right arm, and the sensation of an IV needle being pulled out. There was a soft press of her warm lips to the crook of his elbow, and the hum of the dermal regenerator. “Doctor, can you hear me.”

He lifted a finger, which made him feel like he had just swum to America and back, during the winter. Slowly, his arm grew lighter, and he was able to raise it enough to touch her hand on his stomach. Forcing his eyelids to open, he found the Infirmary ceiling over his head. He tried to ask Rose what happened, but his tongue felt sticky and heavy, so he was sure all he said was “whuuuuh”

“Doctor, d’you know where you are?” Rose’s eyes came into view, narrowed in the adorable way that meant he had probably knocked himself out falling from a coral strut again.

“Infirmary.” He tried to sit up, but his stomach churned dangerously so he collapsed back into the itchy sheets.

“Good, d’you feel weird, everything working okay?” She plugged his stethoscope into her ears and pressed the bell to his chest. “Hearts are normal again, but your breathing is still doing that weird holding for too long thing”

Now that she mentioned it, the Doctor’s brain detected his bypass was acting wonky. Forcing himself to draw in a breath, which made everything from his hair to his toenails ache, he forced it to reset and go back into rest. Immediately his whole body began to relax, and he felt the chill of bagged blood coursing through him. “Did you give me a blood?” His eyes drifted up to the now depleted bag with Gallifreyan hanging from an IV pole. “Why?”

“You don’t remember?” Rose pulled the scanner down, pressing the buttons he remembered teaching her to start a neural scan.

“Um, We were getting dressed to go to your mum’s.” Bile rose in his throat and he tasted ginger ale, whiskey, spaghetti, and cake. He forced it back down, trying to sit up again. His left thigh throbbed, and he looked down to find it was the only thing on his body not covered by a sheet. It was, however, covered in freshly mended skin. “Why am I in the infirmary, and why do I feel like I just took on a platoon of Cybermen after eating your mum’s food while drunk?”

“You had a bit too much to drink at dinner.” Rose pulled the stethoscope from her ears and pushed the scanner screen away with a guilty look. “I gave you a shot of detox six, and then well it all went pearshaped.”

“I hate pears.” The Doctor ran a hand through his hair, wincing as it stuck in drying blood and hit a knot just above his temple. “Why did you hit me with detox six?” He pulled his fingers away to stare at the blood. It was at least two and a half hours old. “And why is your mother on board?”

“I couldn’t very well carry you to the Infirmary on my own, with the way you were bleeding.” He followed her gaze to find his ripped pants piled under what looked like three pints of blood stained gauze. “And because you wouldn’t stop blabbing about our sex life to mum.”

Horror rushed into his mind as her words registered in his mind. “She tried to kill me, didn’t she. I knew that woman hated me.”

“I don’t hate you, you plum.” Jackie’s voice was accompanied by the aroma of his favorite tea. “If I did I’d have let you bleed out on my kitchen floor and not be making you tea, six sugars and a dash of milk.” She handed him the cup, and he took it bracing for a slap. Jackie was never nice to him unless she was trying to coax him into letting Rose staying overnight. “Next time you decide to pass out, d’you mind staying down?”

“Will someone please tell me what happened?” His head throbbed as he half shouted. He held it sipping his tea and sighing as the hot liquid slowly began raising his body temperature back up to a warm sixteen degrees celsius.

“We’re good mum, go on and get ready for your date with Bryan. I cleaned up the mess.” Rose gave her mum a half hug and Jackie threw up her hands and wandered out of the room. “She’s gone, you can stop pretending.”

“I’m not, Rose I’m not pretending!” The Doctor hated it when he couldn’t remember things. Last time this had happened, he’d been pushing THE red button in THAT barn, and had woken up with the Time War over and a new body.

“Right so, you got drunk at dinner, I hit you with detox six. You passed out for the normal minute, but then you got up, shouted something about shopping for diamonds, and then knocked over the fish tank.” Rose blew a breath out as she shook her head. He sipped his tea, letting it wash the hazy pain in his head away. “You started crying about how you didn’t mean to kill Goldie, and tried to save him. You slipped in the water, and this.” She picked up a glass shard the size of her forearm, making him choke on his tea. “Went right into your leg. The Genius you are, you made a flesh wound joke and pulled it out.” Rose threw it down, just as he was about to ask what next. “Then, you tried to walk into the TARDIS, saying you were fine and we were taking a trip to the Centuri markets, so mum knocked you out with a pan.”

The Doctor raised a hand to place it over Rose’s mouth. He had heard every word she said, but something in his brain must have misfired. “I talked about our sex life, with your mum?” Rose nodded, lips moving against his hand as she smiled. Pulling his palm away, he scrambled to get off of the bed. His leg throbbed as he put weight on it, and Rose jumped off to catch his stumble.

“Where are you going?” Rose always looked so adorable when she was concerned for his health. It was one of the many reasons he was so head over heels for her, that underlying concern for everyone else that she held.

“To drown myself in the pool.” The Doctor stretched his leg out, trying to shake the tingling that came with his body attempting to heal itself. It was uncomfortably itchy, just as his bad as his scalp was as it started closing the wound there. It was not, however, anywhere near as painful as realizing he had blabbed about sex with Rose to Jackie.

“No, you’ve already almost regenerated once today.” Rose looped his arm over her shoulder and smiled up at him in that way that told him she had been far more nervous than she let on. “You are banned from drinking for the next two centuries.”

“For once, I am perfectly okay with you bossing me around.” The Doctor sighed in relief as the itching subsided, letting him put pressure on his leg. “I didn’t embarrass you too much?”

“Mum didn’t really need to know that you have superior stamina, a far above average dick, or that you are.” She drew a deep breath as if trying not to either laugh or strangle him. “Firing blanks is how you worded it. Which, by the way, should have been something you told me about!”

“What?!” The humiliation that was already killing him quadrupled. He covered his face, groaning as he mentally kicked himself. Hazy memories were flooding into his mind now, the conversations, Rose injecting him, and then a totally different series of events. Rose had lied. He hadn’t shouted about shopping either. He had grabbed her hand, said ‘let’s go buy you a ring, so I can make a proper woman out of you.’ Attempted to get on one knee, but slipped on some spilled ginger ale. On the way down, he had flailed for something to grab onto, hit the fish tank, shattering it, and landed on the glass.

“Come on, we both need a bath.” Rose tugged at his elbow, and he let his hands fall so he could blink at her. He had drunkenly proposed, and she covered it up. Did that mean she didn’t want to? Well of course she didn’t. She had already promised him forever. “And then we can go watch a movie in the library or somethin’.”

“Bath, yeah,” he let her tug her along, tentatively brushing her emotions. She didn’t seem upset or angry, just relieved and exhausted. “Sorry I embarrassed you.” He offered, as they made it to their bedroom. Rose was already stripping out of her clothes. “Rose, I said I’m sorry.”

“Doctor, stop apologizing. I know you only said what you said because you were drunk and then overdosed on D six.” She waved at him before shimmying out of her panties and heading into the ensuite. He watched her go, following after her like he was on a leash as he stripped out of his shirt and boxers. “Banana or bubble gum?” She was bent over, moving his favorite bath soaps around.

“The lily one, your favorite.” He offered, wondering why the hell she was acting so nonchalant about all of this. Rose never passed up on a chance to hold something over him. “You sure I didn’t say anything else?”

“What’s Pythia’s curse?” Rose looked back over her shoulder. “And looming. You mentioned those.” She stepped onto the tub, scooting with her back to the wall by the faucet leaving him the whole other half of the tub.

Oh great, another memory registered in his mind, accentuated by Rose’s exclamation. “Basically, as you’ve already figured out I’m sterile.” Wincing at the clinical term, he eased himself down into the water, sighing as it eased his sore muscles. “My entire species was, not by choice. We had our DNA that allowed for fertilization blocked. So, we basically took DNA from each parent and made children.”

“Like cloning meets in vitro fertilization.” She snapped her fingers that way she did when she understood what he was saying on the first try. “That’s weird, but kind of cool.” She gave a gigglesnort, making him lift an eyebrow at him. “You’re a test tube baby!”

The Doctor knew any other Time Lord or Lady would be offended, but he had spent enough time around Rose and other humans to know it was a joke and not an insult. “Not exactly. See the DNA is woven together at an atomic level, and bombarded with educational materials equivalent to that of a first degree until birth. So, it’s called looming.” He sputtered as Rose tossed a wash cloth at his face, and pulled it down so he could scrub off.

The Doctor didn’t know what was worse, the fact that he’d actually said what he said to Rose or the fact that she was blatantly pretending like he didn’t. He knew, somehow, that this was going to come back and bite him in the arse. “Oh, we have to go to my cousin Mo’s wedding when we have a down day. Mum said she’ll text me the info.”

And so it began. “Are you sure there was nothing else I said that you wanna talk about Rose?” He tried to catch her eye but she chose that exact moment to tilt her head back under the faucet and wet her hair. The Doctor nudged her foot with his toe.

“What? Oh, no. The rest of what was said was just drunken babble, nothing to take serious.” Rose grinned at him as she stood up, the water running down her skin looking so stunning he had to stare. “I’m gonna go make some popcorn and get something for my headache. I’ll meet you in the media room.”

The Doctor tried to call after her, but she had snagged a towel and disappeared out of the room before even his superior brain could process what had happened. “Well, yep, It’s bothering her.” He took his time washing off, cycling in more clean water as the orange tinted bloody water filtered out. He had to find a away to address this elephant in the room he wasn’t supposed to remember. The TARDIS gave him a mental bop and scolded him for being a chicken.

“I am not a chicken.” He glowered at the roof, but the TARDIS gave him another telepathic thump. She hummed, dimming the lights and told him, , that he better make this right with her Bad Wolf or he’d be sorry. “No, no she’s not bad wolf anymore. You don’t bring that up! We agreed.”

The TARDIS flooded the bathroom with cloud of artron energy, blinding him with the gold light and dust. “Cut that out!” Fumbling for a towel, he stumbled out of the tub and hurried to the door. “Come on ol girl. She doesn’t even want that. How many times has she assured me that traveling with me is all she wants.” The door opened, finally, and the Doctor stepped into his room, and fell directly into the pond in the Himkalian rain garden Rose had coaxed the ship into making. “Oh haha, so funny.” He trudged out of the muddy water to the gravel path. “You’re being ridiculous! If Rose wanted that, she wouldn’t have changed the story.” He opened the exit, walking right into the umbrella stand of the wardrobe room. A familiar question mark handle caught him in the jewels. “Holy Cloister Wars! Will you stop?!”

The TARDIS made a series of rude noises in his head. “Let me handle this.” The Doctor snagged a pair of pajama pants from a hanger and a plain black tshirt. “You are not my mother!” His ship went abruptly silent, blocking their connection and plunging his mind into silence. “You’re acting like a child, you know that.” Opening the door an peeking out carefully this time, the Doctor breathed a sigh of relief as the smell of popcorn tickled his nose and he heard the sound of Rose shaking out the blanket she liked to snuggle under on the couch during movies.

He pushed the door open, letting out a low whistle as he saw the changes. The media room used to have huge recliners with arms they slid back and forth to allow for some cuddling, a massive screen on the far wall, and short stairs giving it the feel of a luxurious movie theatre. Now the plain black walls and roof, with circular lights had morphed into what looked like a transformed attic. Stained wood made the ceiling, floors, and walls, with the supports visible. The chairs had been replaced with a large, red sofa that stretched along one wall and came out at a ninety degree angle into the middle of the room. The cushions of said couch were so wide that they would have no issue laying down together to spoon or, well, other horizontal activities.

Rose was adjusting some throw pillows, wearing just one of his dress shirts and a pair of cute neon green boy shorts. “D’ya like it? I saw a picture in a magazines at mums. I didn’t think she’d do it.” Rose scuffed at the fur rug in front of the couch with her toe, looking down as her hair fell in front of her face.

“It’s brilliant.” Finally feeling fully refreshed from his ordeal, if not a little hungry, he leapt over the low back of the couch to snag the remote and flop down with his head on one of the pillows. “Plenty of room for this.” The Doctor grabbed her by the arms and pulled her so she sprawled next to him. Kissing her forehead, he quickly rotated her so he could drape his so recently injured leg over hers and slide the arm without the remote under her head. “What’re you in the mood for?”

“Can we finish watching Supernatural. I know you don’t like fantasy stuff, but the story is so good.” Rose snuggled back into him, pulling the blanket over them both. “We left off with Charlie hacking Dick Roman.”

“Here, you pick the episode.” The Doctor knew exactly what she wanted but surrendering the remote meant he freed his left hand up to slide a hand up her, well technically his, shirt and trace circles along her belly. He was formulating a plan, but getting it to work was going to be tricky.


	8. Chapter 8

Rose was finding it difficult to concentrate on the show, what with the Doctor’s four beat pulse thrumming soothingly behind her back, his thumb drawing lazy circles around her belly button, and his breath rustling her hair against ear. After their stressful afternoon, she thought she’d be glad to lay down and relax. Yet, feeling him wrapped around her, after hearing him and her mum talk, followed by his outburst that almost led to a blood loss triggered regeneration, she couldn’t think straight.

It was mind boggling at how this week had gone. She still couldn’t believe the changes, and sometimes she kept thinking she must be in some sort of hallucination. If someone had told her last week that she would be wrapped up in the Doctor’s arms and leg, instead of just laying with her feet in his lap and throwing popcorn at his head, she would have told them to lay off the Yanbrom Luster Spice.

Even with all that, she could sense something was off. The Doctor was quiet, which rarely happened unless he was asleep or zoned out, and he wasn’t trying to get her to wriggle out of her panties. She had to admit she was thoroughly surprised at the side of the Doctor she had accidentally, and very satisfactorily, unlocked. Rose had not expected him to be so, well, domineering in the bedroom. Jack had called it, but she had told him that there was no way her sexually prudish Doctor that blushed if she so much as implied that she was interested would be so skilled and thorough and in control while losing control.

Still, his lack of snide remarks about her show choice, abnormal restraint on fidgeting from laying still for more than ten minutes, and the absence of the kisses and teasing touches he had been spoiling her with was worrisome. “Doctor?” She intentionally wriggled her hips against him to get his attention.

“Yes beautiful.” Okay, it was so not fair that he could make her feel like a lovesick school girl with just two words. He didn’t use pet names often, unless they were in the middle of their new found changes or he was waking her up. Her favorite so far was Starlight, even though he’d only used it once.

“You’re too quiet. ‘S Making me worry.” She nuzzled her cheek against his bare arm. He had taken to wearing less layers in the TARDIS since they had basically confessed their feelings, well she hadn’t voiced all of hers because she doubted he felt that strongly.

“Just thinkin.” Finally The Doctor’s lips pressed into her hair and gave a soft hum as he tightened his arm over her waist before resuming his lazy circles.

“Bout what?” Rose paused the episode, since she wasn’t paying attention anyways, and rolled over to face him.

His lips twisted up into a smile. “You, the TARDIS, how long it’s gonna take to recalibrate the shielding, and you some more.” He kissed her nose just on the tip.

It took her a few seconds to remember why she had rolled over and what was on her mind. “Wha-what about me?” She couldn’t help herself from reaching up to stroke his sideburns with her right hand.

“Something I want to try, but I dunno. You might not like it.” The fingers that had been on her stomach were now stroking along her lower back under the blanket but over the shirt she had taken from his drawer.

Rose was intrigued. The Doctor had coaxed her into trying lots of things over the past few days, things that she wouldn’t have ever trusted another man enough to do. Her heart stuttered, even though her lower body and thighs were begging for her to give them a break. Going from nothing for three years to being at the whim of a man who was very thorough and extraordinarily blessed twenty times in one week was a delicious hell on her body. “Mmmm you haven’t asked m to do anything I haven’t enjoyed yet.”

“Not like that, Rose.” The Doctor chuckled and squeezed her hip before reaching up to tuck her hair behind her ear. The look in those caramel eyes made her feel like she was melting. He stroked a thumb along her cheek, and she couldn’t help but smile as it succeeded in washing her worry away. Even before this, when she just thought he wanted to be friends, The Doctor had that ability. She’d seen him in the full terrifying glory of the Oncoming Storm, watched him send armies running with the mention of his name, but never once did she ever think he would turn that anger and rage on her. “I want to try telepathy with you.”

“Doctor.” Rose didn’t even bother trying to conceal her amusement. “We’ve shared thoughts how many times over the past few days. It feels grea-“

“I mean not when we’re, well, in the heat of the moment.” His cheeks turned an adorable pink, and she couldn’t help but trace her fingers up to his temple like he so often did to her. “I mean,” The Doctor blew out a breath and turned his face up to her fingers. “Well, we share images and emotions when we’re, when we, I mean.” He cleared his throat, drawing in a breath. “In coitus, um, shagging, no uh, doing that.”

Rose giggled at how endearing it was that he could be so demanding and in charge with no embarrassment when he was aroused, but talking about it reduced him to a stuttering mess. She thought she understood what he wanted. “This is a Time Lord thing isn’t it?” He nodded drawing in a deep breath and letting it out as he was obviously trying to figure out how to explain it. She could practically see the gears turning in his mind. “Is it a, well, relationship Time Lord thing?” She offered. She had been thinking that while he did seem happy with her, that there were probably needs she wasn’t meeting for him, voids she couldn’t even begin to guess.

“Yeah.” The relief on his face that she had pieced together his disjointed hints was obvious. “I just want to try. You have very promising telepathic potential, but I know how you feel about your privacy, and I didn’t want you to-“

“Can we try now?” Rose could sense he was about to use a long winded excuse to try to talk himself out of asking. It was his automatic response to anything that made him uncomfortable or he thought might make her uncomfortable.

“Yeah!” The Doctor’s face lit up like a sun, and she fell in love with him all over again for the hundredth time in the past two days. “Here, sit up.” Before she could even move, he had displayed his usually controlled strength and had pulled her up, straddling his lap, with his hands on her face and hers on his shoulder.

“What do I do?” Rose was eager to try. Telepathy had terrified her in the beginning, but she knew the Doctor would never take advantage of her or use his abilities. Unless, of course, she was salaciously propositioning him while both slightly drunk and under a truth serum. Even then, he hadn’t invaded her mind. She had consented, and he hadn’t seen anything she didn’t want him to.

“Put your hands like this.” His thumbs braced her chin as his index and middle fingers pressed into her temple softly. “It’s the easiest way to form the connection, but if we can practice enough we can connect by just holding hands.”

“We don’t do this when we’re.” Shagging, fucking, or banging were not the words she would use to describe the level of intimacy they had reached the second, fifth, or twentieth time. Even if some of those moments had been so rough, so possessive, and so passionate that she literally hadn’t been able to move afterwards. So, she chanced the words in a hesitant whisper. “Making love.”

The Doctor’s face softened in a way she had never seen, ever, and a light burned in his eyes so golden she thought it was his caged regeneration energy. “Yes, well, when we’re so close, connected, open to one another, our minds are calling out to touch.” The tone of his voice was enchanting. Rose felt herself yearning to lean in and catch his words on her lips. “You feel it now don’t you? Close your eyes. Don’t think, just listen in here.”

As he pressed his fingers just a bit harder, Rose closed her eyes and tried to clear her thoughts. It was difficult, with her mind wanting to recall his lips on her skin or how terrifyingly pale he had been hours before. She blocked those thoughts out, letting the wordless, beckoning sound that wasn’t coming from herself or his fingers. It was coming from somewhere else, infinitely far but only centimeters away. It was bright, alluring, and terrifyingly powerful. Her body wanted to go to it, but her mind was telling her to block it out, because it was dangerous to let in anything but her own consciousness. “Yes, I think.” She pushed away that instinctive protection, and raised her hands to mirror his. The call shuddered up her arms and made her mind ring with its intensity. “Is that, Doctor, is that your mind?” Her voice sounded distant, a bit scared and a bit in awe.

“Yes, hang on.” The Doctor’ jaw tensed against her hand, and the power reduced substantially. “Got over excited. Sorry. Better?”

“Mmhmm.” Rose was able to relax a bit more now. “How do I-“

“You don’t. You aren’t strong enough to cross the interstitial space.” His chuckle wasn’t condescending, but Rose felt herself bristle anyways. “I’ll start the connection. Just relax and don’t resist when you feel it.”

Rose shifted in his lap, feeling her own pride prickle at the fact that he thought she couldn’t do it. He had told her she had shared the heart of the TARDIS, when she had started having nightmares about wolves. If she was strong enough to do that, to destroy the ‘god’ of the Daleks, she could initiate a simple telepathic connection. Opening herself, she imagined her thoughts like a hand reaching out to touch the light. It was hard, because her mind wanted to pull it back. She pushed harder, until her physical fingers began to tingle, and she felt her mind touch a wall. It wasn’t a real wall, but it was as solid as her thoughts.

“Rose.” The Doctor’s surprised gasp was accompanied by the wall dissipating. Then her mind was engulfed in that light.

 _Can you hear me_?

“Yes.” She whispered as his thoughts tickled deep inside of her mind. It felt odd, feeling it without distraction of other things.

 _Think, don’t speak_.

 _Like this_? Rose tried to focus her words like she did when she was talking to herself. It felt odd, more echoey. Like her thoughts were bouncing off invisible walls.

 _Exactly! I guess I should know better than to underestimate your tenacity by now._ The Doctor’s surprise and pride was palpable inside of her, making her smile.

 _Not bad for a weak little human, am I_? Rose knew she sounded smug, but she had shown him.

 _You’ve never been a weak little human to me, Rose Tyler_. How he managed to make her name so so exotic even in his thoughts was beyond her. _Oh, that’s right. You like when I say it like that. Rose Tyler._

 _This feels so weird_. His thoughts tickled a bit, like a feather brushing against her. _But I like it. I can feel you_. The feeling of him, brushing along her consciousness was enticing, addictive almost.

 _I want to try something else. Don’t resist. It may sting just a bit_. The Doctor pushed deeper, and she got the image of him walking through the shadows of her memories. His phantom fingers brushed a spot, somewhere she couldn’t comprehend, and he closed his hand and squeezed. A spark shot through her mind, it stung like a static shock, and his hand relaxed and it faded. _I think it just might work._

 _What_? Even her thoughts sounded breathless as his thought body dissipated into words.

 _I’ll explain later. I’m going to sever the connection. It may be disorienting_.

Rose was about to object when the wall snapped up into place and she retracted back into herself like a rubberband that hand been released. She felt herself tumble to the side, but the Doctor caught her and steadied her. Opening her eyes, not realizing they had closed, she gasped as the room spun. “Wow, that was, wow.”

“You were brilliant.” The Doctor’s voice was husky and deep as his face came into focus. “Every time I think I’ve got you all figured out, you do something to make me eat my words.” Rose knew that look on his face, and her body temperature went through the roof. “How long did you say you were gonna stay with me?”

“Forever.” Rose groaned as his hips flexed up into her, and she felt just how impressed he was press into her quickly dampening center.

“I’m holding you to that promise.” Rose tilted her head to the side as his lips closed over her neck. She had no idea what he was planning, but she was not going to ask now.


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bondage  
> Orgasm denial  
> Spanking

Rose blew a breath out in aggravation as she smudged her eyeliner and then adjusted her ponytail. When she had woken up to an empty bed it wasn’t a big deal. When she had found the note folded on the Doctor’s pillow saying he had popped out to grab a spare part, she had been okay with that too. It happened before they were ‘together’, that he would slip out when she was sleeping. She had been content to snuggle back down into the soft sheets and breathe in the unmistakable scent of him there.

After dozing in and out for another half hour or so, she had crawled out of bed to shower and change. Normally the Doctor would have come bouncing in by now asking what she wanted for breakfast or making a joke about how much sleep she needed. Not that he could joke about that now, as he was more of a cause for her lack of sleep than their adventures. So she had taken a little extra time to do her makeup than just her standard mascara, eyeliner, and blush. However, she had been out of bed for an entire hour and there was no sign of him. The TARDIS, for once, was not being helpful. She was in that quiet standby mode that came along with heavy duty repairs.

Rose wandered into the galley first, finding the remains of what must have been the Doctor’s early morning snack. There was a list on the counter, with circular gallifreyan scattered around it. Some were scribbled out, others had furious Xs carved into them, there were question marks next to a few, and one was highlighted in bright yellow. “You are so strange sometimes.” She huffed, grabbing a muffin from the batch she had made yesterday and a glass of orange juice.

She wandered into the control room, expecting to see his legs poked out from under the console or for the crawlspace grating to be propped against the rail. It was surprisingly empty, barring a few wires hanging down from above. “Doctor?” Rose spoke, looking up to see if he was straddling a strut to repair something on the roof or high on the wall. There was no-one there.

Now Rose was starting to worry. She pulled the display screen around to check the readings. She couldn’t read most of it, but the Doctor had taught her the symbols for safe temperature atmospheric breathability for her. He had also pointed out what meant wilderness, water, and city. Everything outside was safe. The temperature was pleasant, sub tropical almost, in the sprawling city.

Rose peeked out, leaning against the door as she watched the people passing by the end of the alley they were in. Just across the street was the universal symbol for ship parts over a store. She shoved the rest of the muffin in her mouth, stepped back in to get her mobile from where she had left it last night on the jumpseat, and tied her trainers.

She stepped out, breathing in the smell of a noon storm that must have just ended. The concrete was wet, and the pedestrians were just starting to pull back their hoods and close what looked like umbrellas. Rose started towards the repair shop, dodging through a gap of what looked like vehicles that were crosses between bubbles and hover cars. She grabbed the wet handle of the door and pulled it open.

A bell gonged somewhere inside, and a curtain of leather straps and bolts parted. Rose gasped as the most stunning woman she had ever seen stepped behind the counter. She was just taller than Rose, with a strong, curvy frame. She looked human, except for her long purple hair tied back in a thick braid and her rich teal skin. She had intense yellow eyes, and full purple lips that broke into a welcoming smile. “Welcome, off world sister. How can I help you?”

“Hello. I’m Rose.” Rose smiled back, approaching the counter. “I’m looking for someone. A man, he’s about this tall, skinny, really really great hair.” She pulled out her mobile, finding a picture of the Doctor leaning against the console, and handing it to her. “He said he was coming for parts, but he hasn’t been back.”

“Oh, him.” That friendly smile took on a rather wistful. “Yes, he was in here just after sunrise. Quite the charmer. He yours?”

“Yeah.” Rose would have been jealous before, but she knew the Doctor would never touch another woman now. Even if she looked so damn seductive in her tight leather black and barely concealed breasts. “He can be a bit of a flirt. D’ya know where he went?”

“He picked up a couple of circuits and a dematerialization unit.” The woman sighed and handed her phone back, fingers lingering on Rose’s. “Then asked where the nearest woman’s shops were. I told him to head into the main thoroughfare, and take his pick.” She pulled her hand away to look Rose over appreciatively. “Should have known he was claimed, and I can see why he’s so happy. When you find him, you two should join us for dinner.”

Enough time with Jack had taught Rose that this was an invitation for more than dinner. While Rose was open to trying new things, she wasn’t sure if she was ready to try that. “‘M flattered, really. The Doctor and I are exclusive. Sorry.”

“Oh, it must be the early stages then.” The woman held out her hands in understanding. “I remember when I didn’t want to share Alius with anyone either.” As if summoned by his name, a man emerged from behind the curtain. Rose could see exactly why this woman had been so enamored by the Doctor. Physically, Alius was almost identical.

He was tall, lithe and tone, with his shock white hair cut similar to the Doctor’s perfectly tousled look. He leaned against the wall, a circuit board in one hand and a small laser welder in the other. The main difference however, was he had rich scarlet skin, grey eyes so pure that they seemed to shine, and he was wearing a pair of blue trousers that hung so low on his hips Rose knew he had nothing on underneath. “Hello, lovely lady.” Even his voice held the same pitch and rhythm. “Will you and yours be joining Mitsra and I this evening?”

“‘Fraid not.” Rose could very nearly feel him undressing her with his eyes, as the left eyebrow arched. “Maybe next time.”

“Don’t you have something to fix.” Mitsra popped him in the hip with her waist length braid. Alius disappeared from view. “Still working on his manners, after ten years. Forgive him for his tone.”

“Trust me. I know exactly what you mean sister.” Rose laughed as she recalled how the Doctor had been a teasing flirt before. “Thanks for the information. See ya later.” She turned to hurry out of the shop, as Mistra called out something about she hoped so.

It was easy to find the main thoroughfare, as she followed the crowds. It was easy to pick out the natives, as they all had either scarlet, teal, or purple skin. There were some off worlders, but Rose didn’t see any other humans. Mitsra hadn’t been lying about taking a pick of shops. Almost everything was catered to women. Scattered here and there were some mixed gender shops and off world boutiques.

Rose stopped in each one, showing the Doctor’s picture. It seemed her Time Lord had been a busy bee, visiting almost every one but not buying anything. She received two very distinct reactions from both the men and women running them. Either they had been immediately taken with his charm or they told her to keep a closer eye on him. It wasn’t until she had very nearly reached the center of the main part of the city that Rose realized something, and immediately grew worried.

Everywhere women were walking in groups or alone, but outside of the shops not a single male, native or off world, was alone. Each one was either hand in hand or walking very close to a woman. Mentally crossing her fingers that the Doctor’s absence wasn’t caused by what she thought, she stepped into the store to her right. It was the first jewelry store she had bothered to enter, as she had figured he was out finding her something enticing for her wardrobe.

“Excuse me.” She approached the elegant looking lady behind the counter, who was beautiful but obviously just over middle aged. “I’m looking for this man.” She held out her mobile to show the picture. “I doubt he came in here but-“

“So he’s yours then. Really, offworlder or not you should know better.” The woman thrust the phone back at Rose. “Check the town square. He’s probably with the rest of em.” The woman flashed Rose a superior look. “Honestly, work on his manners.”

“Well you don’t have to be a bitch.” Rose spun, letting her ponytail whip behind her as she held her chin up proudly. “Hope yo choke on your tongue, cow.” She pushed past a woman coming in and stepped back into the street. Continuing on her path, she made her way into the town square, and stared.

In the middle, where there would normally be a fountain or statue or visitor center was a large platform. It was surrounded by a chan fence as tall as her, with a group of guards near the gate. They were all women, in tight but flexible looking uniforms. Their hairstyles were tight braided buns. Rose dragged her eyes from them up to the platform and wasn’t sure whether to laugh, groan, or be furious.

There were ten men, all natives except for one, standing on the platform in a line. All of them were shirtless, hands bound in front with a chain leading down to a ring on the platform, and gags in their mouth. At the very end, staring up at the sky, was the Doctor. “Oh this is rich.” Rose chuckled, shaking her head as she moved to join the small crowd of young women in front of the fence. After all the lectures he had given her about wandering off and getting into trouble, Rose had never once been in a situation quite like he was. This was not an opportunity she was about to pass up.

“Hey Doctor!” She didn’t have to raise her voice, because she knew his sensitive hearing could pick her out in a crowd much larger than this. His head snapped down, eyes meeting hers and going wide. Immediately, he began jerking at his cuffs and screaming into his gag. “How’s the shopping going?!” She didn’t even bother to hide her smile. He looked unharmed, if half naked, so she didn’t need to be angry. He held his hands out, shaking them at her. “Okay! I’ll get you out! Keep your shirt on!” This time she laughed, making the women around her burst into giggles. “Whoops, too late for that.”

“Just go to the guard and pay the fine.” A woman beside her pointed to a guard holding a tablet. “Such a shame to see him go. He is rather pretty for an offworlder. That hair is magnificent.”

“Yes it is.” Rose snickered as she made her way to the guard. “That one’s mine.” She didn’t even need to point for the guard to shake her head.

“Got a mouth on him that one.” The guard rolled her eyes. “And an imagination. Time Lord, really? Everyone knows they’re just fairy tales.” The woman typed something in. “Well, it’s fifty trade credits for being unescorted, thirty for resisting arrest, and three thousand for the equipment he destroyed with that.” She nodded to the sonic resting on his neatly folded suit jacket and shirt.

“How much to keep the cuffs and chain?” Rose glanced out of the corner of her eyes knowing he could hear every word. His pleading look had changed to one of warning.

“A hundred and fifteen.”

Rose bit her lip and dug in her pocket for her unlimited credit stick. She passed it over, waiting for the fine to process. Once she had it back, she snagged the sonic and pocketed it. Then she took a key from the guard and made her way up to the platform. She stood in front of the Doctor, tsking loud enough for the crowd to hear. “Doctor, Doctor, Doctor, what is rule one?” The Doctor growled into his gag and narrowed his brows as he looked down at her. “Sorry, what? I can’t understand you.” She smirked at him, before kneeling down and unlocking the chain from the ring.

The Doctor tried to pull his hands up to reach the gag, but Rose tugged them back down. “Nope. Not til we get somewhere your mouth won’t get you in trouble.” Tugging the chain like a leash, she led him down the stairs to where his clothes were. She tossed them over his shoulder. “Thanks for finding him ladies. I keep telling him not to wander off.” She gave the guards a look that clearly said she didn’t know what she was going to do with such an unruly pet.

The lack of noises and struggling told Rose the Doctor was most definitely concocting some plan to get her back for this, so she pulled him up even with her. “You made quite the impression in the city Doctor. Mitsra at the part shop invited us to dinner.” Rose gave the chain a teasing tug. “I’m not sure who she and Alius want to taste more, me or you.” The Doctor only responded with a snort as he stared ahead.

The topics of their conversation were standing out front of the shop loading a bubble car. They waved as Rose tugged the Doctor into the alley and towards the TARDIS. She led him inside, closing the door with her foot, and prepared herself. She set the key and sonic on the jumpseat, drew a breath, and dropped the chain. Without looking back, she took off at a run.

She was skidding down the hall when the Doctor’s voice rang out. “Get back here!” Her heart raced, the thrill of the chase coursing through her. It wasn’t long before she heard the sound of his long strides echoing after her.

“No!” She giggled, turning a corner, grabbing the edge of the wall to keep from slipping, and kept going. Rose knew she was going to get it, but she couldn’t stop laughing. She yanked open a door to a garden, sprinted across the grass, slapped the access panel to open a door at the other end, and jumped onto the ladder at the otherside. Taking the rungs two at a time, she heaved herself to the next level, and took the ramp on her left.

“You can’t hide from me, Rose!” The Doctor’s voice was firm as he shouted after her.

“Who’s hiding?!” She called back, ducking into another hall and finding herself at the library. She ducked between the shelves, ignoring the exhilarated burn of her lungs, and slid into the next corridor. Rose spotted the wardrobe room door, and ducked inside. She plunged into the racks of clothes, squeezing herself between some fuzzy coats and looked back.

“Gotcha!” The Doctor dropped from an overhead vent, landing with ease, and grabbing her wrists as the cuffs snapped around them. He stared down at her wearing a fox in the henhouse smirk. “You are in so much trouble.”

“For what?” Rose gasped as he turned, tugging the chain to drag her along. She swallowed, panting as she was pulled back through the racks of clothes. She couldn’t suppress the squeak of surprise as the Doctor cleared off a table covered in shoes with one hand. He was breathing hard as he came around the table, positioning it between them with the chain stretched across the top.

“Don’t play coy, little wolf.” The Doctor’s eyes flashed as he tugged the chain again. Rose stumbled forward, bracing her bound hands on the tabletop. “You think that was funny, hmmm?” He pulled again, and Rose bit back a whimper at the way his lip curled up. She went down on her forearms, bent at the waist.

“A bit.” Her mind was racing with the thousand possibilities that could come from this position. “Maybe you should take your own lectures to heart, Doctor. I’ve never been stripped half naked and chained in public.” She stuck her tongue out at him with a giggle. She flexed her fingers, wrapping them around the chain and tugging it.

“Uh uh uh.” The Doctor pulled the slack from the chain and knelt out of sight. Rose heard the unmistakable sound of him wrapping it and sliding a lock through the links. The lack of give in the chain forced her up to her toes. “You wanted to buy these so badly, you wear them.” He stood up, running a hand through his hair. “In the fourteen minutes it took to walk back to the TARDIS, I imagined three hundred and eight different ways to use these. This was my second choice.” He came around the table, trailing his fingers just past her arms.

“What was the first?” Rose tried to keep her voice calm and even, but it was hard to do with the way he was shaking his head and running his fingers along her face.

“Should have hidden in the media room.” The Doctor sighed as if disappointed in her choice. She hardly drew another breath before he was behind her. He reached under her, undoing her jeans, and pulling them down. “Right leg.” He tapped the back of her thigh and she willingly lifted it. She felt him slip her shoe off and tug her leg free of the pants. Heat pooled low in her belly, making her head swim, and she lifted the left before he could ask. That shoe was pulled off and She was suddenly glad she had opted for her brand new pair of bright blue silk bikini cut panties.

“I can’t help it if you didn’t check the planet info, Doctor.” Rose wanted to look back at him, but she couldn’t from her position. She knew he could smell her arousal, that he could see it as it began to soak through her curls to the panties. “I just thought you should learn a lesson.”

She waited for his next quip, the next idle implied threat. It didn’t come. She could still hear him behind her, the sound of his deep, controlled breathing. Then the Doctor did it. His hand collided firmly with her right asscheek. It was like fire, but the pain burned with a delicious sensation as he squeezed before pulling his hand back. Rose dropped her forehead to the table, crying out as she felt her body respond, wanting more. She had never been into this with Mickey or Jimmy, but there was just something so, well just plain hot, about the Doctor doing it. His hand came down again, making her rock further up onto her toes and whimper as he squeezed.

“Three weeks, you’ve been testing me.” The sentence was ended with another firm smack that made her lift her head up and shout his name. “I thought you were just playing about wanting this.” His hand connected with a crack, but instead of squeezing he trailed a finger down to dip into the side of her panties. “But you are soaked already.” He sighed, loudly, before he landed three strikes in succession. “It’s not punishment if you enjoy it.”

“‘M not.” Rose knee she couldn’t lie to him, but this was too sinfully wonderful to stop. “Think I need more.” She wriggled her bum at him.

She heard the sound of his zipper lowering, and felt him push her panties aside as he gently knocked her knees farther apart with his own. “Oh, no,” The Doctor chuckled wickedly, making her tremble as she tried to maintain her stance on her toes. “You left me waiting, taunted me, dragged me along like a little toy.” Rose felt the tip of his length find her entrance, and her heart skipped a beat at the chilly sensation. She waited for him to continue, but he didn’t speak. Instead, he grabbed her hips and thrust forward, taking her in a swift stroke.

As always the cool contrast of him inside of her sent a shiver of delight up her spine. She groaned into the table, unable to do more than fist her fingers on the wood and take him. From this position, arms stretched out in front of her and bent at the waist, she felt each thrust deep, hard, and perfectly filling. Rose wanted to rock back into him, to actively partake in what he was doing, but she couldn’t. He had her pinned against the table, rocking into her with a frantic intensity. Her mind began calling for his, needing to join, to feel his pleasure, but he didn’t make the connection. “Doctor, fuck.” Rose gasped as he delivered a quick slap to her thigh as he pulled out and bucked into her again. “Need, thoughts.” She couldn’t focus enough to make the connection herself.

“I know.” The Doctor’s response came out in a growl, and a hand grabbed her ponytail and pulled it firmly.

Rose couldn’t think straight as she tried to maintain her balance and enjoy the feeling of being stretched by the Doctor. One thought swam hazily into her mind as she scrambled for finger purchase on the smooth wood. There was no way she could touch herself, and his hands were firmly planted on her hip and grasping her hair were not moving. “Doctor, what, god yes just like that.” He had lifted her up just for a brief second to push deeper inside of her. “Are you doing.”

He only laughed and squeezed her hip. His movements became more frantic, and Rose felt the tension begin to coil low as she tried to relax and savor the sensations. She was so close, keening his name, when he stopped, holding himself still inside of her. The tension dissipated and he resumed. In, out, over and over, Rose felt him, loved the sensations, found herself driven to the edge only to be ripped away. It was too much, and yet not enough. She needed to feel it, the connection, their joined desires sending them both over the edge. It was maddening. She couldn’t ask again, as she panted for breath at way her whole body was trembling.

Then, she heard it, felt the change in his strokes. They came shorter, faster, but harder. His mind brushed hers just long enough to fulfill his need, and he was growling his satisfaction as his completion released, the cool wetness mixing with her heat, making her shudder as he held himself inside of her and broke the connection. The Doctor slid out of her before he was even drained, and she felt it trickle down her thigh. With a grunt he lifted her and settled her trembling body on the table, delivering a weak smack to her calf.

“Doctor.” Rose knew she was whining as she used the slack in the chain to push herself up enough to turn and look at him. She wasn’t done. Every part of her ached for him to come back and finish her. “I didn’t-“

“I know.” The smug look on his face was torture. “Hows it feel, being made to wait.” The Doctor was tucking himself away and zipping up.

Realization washed through her need clouded mind. The spanking wasn’t her punishment for her little trick. He wasn’t going to let her finish. She tugged at the chains, trying to get her fingers down, to deft him, when rhe sonic whirred. The chain flew over her head and he caught it.

“I don’t think so. You’re coming to the console room, and you will sit on the jumpseat and suffer while I install the dematerialization component.” Without another word, he scooped her over his shoulder and chuckled.

“Put me down!” Rose tried to kick but was only rewarded with another firm swat to her rear. She gasped as her whole body ached in response to the touch.

“Sit there like I tell you, and we’ll see about after.”

Rose felt herself pout, as her panties shifted stickily back into place as he walked. She had been angling for something like this, and she sure had gotten it. Mentally slapping herself, she let him lower her to the jumpseat and squeezed her thighs together for some relief. This was going to be a long two hours

 


	10. Chapter 10

Rose looked down from her ice cream cone as the Doctor sprawled in the dirt for the sixth time that day. “You okay there?” She shook her head at his clumsiness. Something odd was going on with her Time Lord. This week he had fallen over, stumbled into, or flat out fell off three dozen totally flat surfaces.

“Yeah, fine.” He brushed himself off and adjusted his suit coat. “There was a thing, on the ground.” He dusted his hands off and shoved them in his pockets, kicking at the sidewalk.

“You sure that piece of ceiling didn’t knock something loose up here?” She playfully reached up to tap his head. They had barely escaped a crashing ship about eight days ago, and the Doctor had taken quite a knock to the noggin.

“I’m sure.” His tone and scowl told her he was mentally arguing with himself, something he often did. “Eat your icecream and stop judging me.”

Rose shrugged and went back to licking her treat. She savored the rich, creamy berry flavor as she took in her surroundings. It was hard to tell that just yesterday the planet had been on the verge of imploding. A rival system had attempted to collapse the core of the world, but she had the Doctor had managed to stop it. The citizens didn’t know it was them, though, so they slipped into the crowd to take part in the festivities.

“Let’s go over there.” She followed the Doctor’s pointing finger to a cliff jutting out of the massive lilac lake beyond the celebrations.

“Doctor, with your trip rate this week I’d rather not have to pull you out and have to revive you.” Rose bumped his shoulder playfully with hers. Oblivious to the look of disappointment he flashed her, she let herself be distracted by an artist blowing intricate glass sculptures up ahead. “These are stunning.” She looked to the artist for a nod of permission before picking up a small glass globe that seemed woven from multicolored hollow tubes. The light sparkled and refracted, casting rainbows across her shirt and arm. “How much for this?”

The man lowered his blower and considered. “That necklace.”

Rose touched the simple silver chain on her neck. It held her TARDIS key, and was the one piece of jewelry the Doctor had ever gotten her. “Um, no thanks.” She put the globe back onto it’s stand, and turned. She tripped over the Doctor, who was crouched down. “Jesus, Doctor. What are you doing?

“Tying my shoe.” He caught her, pushing her upright as he stood. “Sorry, didn’t know you were gonna turn around so fast.” His cheeks were a bit pink and he sighed, shoving his hands back into his pockets.

“‘S alright.” Rose brushed her hair back and resumed her meandering trek. Something was definitely off with the Doctor.

“Look! Nibbles!” He was hurrying to a table arrayed with free samples. Rose groaned at the prospect.

She was already full, having been treated to a full breakfast and lunch. She couldn’t even finish her icecream, so she passed it off to a kid running by who eagerly took it with a giggle. “No, I literally can’t eat another bite.” Rose waved off the cupcake looking thing he was holding out for her. “You eat it, Doctor. You’re never full.” Again she got that disappointed look from him, like she had just told a kid he couldn’t have his favorite afterschool snack. “Human, Doctor. I don’t have your metabolism.”

“For now anyway.” Is what she thought he said. “I mean, you’re full for now.” One hand disappeared into his pocket as he popped the whole cupcake into his mouth making his cheeks bulge like a chipmunk.

“You are such a child sometimes.” Unable to keep from giggling at him, she slipped her jacket off to feel the warm sun on her shoulders. After three consecutive trips to frozen planets, the heat here was pleasant. Her gaze was drawn to a booth displaying gorgeous wrap dresses. “I still need something for the wedding.” She had suddenly remembered that her cousin Mo was getting married, and they hadn’t set aside time to go.

“Wedding?! What, oooh” she looked back as the Doctor swallowed the cupcake before he could choke. “Your cousin’s wedding, right. Forgot bout that.”

“Me too.” Rose hurried to the booth, her eyes drawn to a gorgeous knee length red dress. It was, according to the sign, one size fits any humanoid. The price, one prized memory. “Damn.”

“What?” The Doctor’s chest pressed into her back as he read the sign. “Yeah, how bout no. I’m the only one allowed inside your head.”

“Exactly.” Rose turned her face to kiss the underside of his jaw. They had been practicing telepathy a lot over the last six months. It didn’t feel like six months of her time, because time always felt weird around him. It was becoming easier to connect now, and even just holding pinkies allowed their minds to merge. The Doctor was impressed, but still hadn’t told her why he would sometimes go deep into her thoughts and meddle with that spot that shocked her.

“How about a tattoo?” The Doctor’s suggestion made her spin around. He laughed at the look on her face and pointed to an artist advertising temporary tattoos that lasted three months, guaranteed. “You think I’d look good with one?”

“What’s the price?” She was quickly learning that the only thing with physical currency here was food and entertainment.

The Doctor crossed the path to the booth. “A joke per customer apparently.”

Rose couldn’t argue with that, so she joined him. There was no line, and the artist looked up, his sleek fur rustling. “What joke you have, human lady?” He looked at her first, his cat like eyes bright and curious.

“Knock knock!” Rose spurted out the first thing that came to mind.

“Who is there?” The man smiled, revealing a mouth full of tiny sharp teeth decorated with gold swirls.

“broken pencil.” Rose hoped he knew what a pencil was, as she had found it was hit or miss among various populations.

“Broken pencil who?” His spiked tail curled up, as if in preparation of the punch line.

“Nevermind. It’s pointless.” Rose almost slapped the Doctor as he snorted at her and covered his mouth. The tattoo artist blinked at her, then began chuckling, a rich broken purr like a big ally cat.

“You are funny, for human. You get any you want.” He pointed to a book with designs then at a tablet with a blank screen. “Or you draw. I do either.” He was still chuckling as he looked to the Doctor. “You.”

“Why do Daleks wear makeup?” The Doctor’s opening line made Rose look up from the book of designs.

The man seemed to be thinking hard, scratching at his chin with one hand. “Why?”

“To hide their Skaros.” The Doctor flashed Rose a cheesy grin, making her giggle at how proud he looked at coming up with the joke.

“Ha! That funny. Yes! Skaros.” His tail swished as he chuckled. “You must be old, like me, to know Daleks. I like you funny man and lady. Pick anything.”

“Can I design hers?” The Doctor asked picking up the tablet and accessed the design tool.

“If she says yes.” The man began squeezing black ink onto a tray. The Doctor immediately pulled out the stylus and began doodling.

“Let me see.” Rose tried to peek but the Doctor tapped her on the nose with the pen and turned away. “Fine. I pick yours.” She thumbed through the pages, trying to find something hilarious. She paused as she found a picture of a tap dancing banana in a top hat. “He’ll have this one, on his chest!”

“And she’ll have this, on her left wrist.” The Doctor passed the man the tablet, keeping it hidden from her view.

“Okay, this hard. I do you first, take off shirt and sit.” He patted the chair and the Doctor quickly shed his jacket, Henley, and undershirt.

“No peeking!” Rose moved behind the Doctor and covered his eyes. It only took the man a few minutes to paint the design and spray a drying powder over it. The Doctor held perfectly still, for once, but when he finally looked he laughed out loud. “Suits you.”

“Just wait til you see yours, Rose.” The Doctor hurried to his feet to redress, and She took his spot.

The brush tickled as the man coated the warm design on her arm. It covered her inner wrist, swirling and dotting, as the Doctor covered her eyes with one hand and massaged her shoulder with the other. Her tattoo took longer, much longer, than the Doctor’s. She tried to guess what it could be. The pattern felt familiar, and it took her a while to realize it was the same one he sometimes traced on her back when she had a nightmare to help her go back to sleep.

“Is done.” The Doctor uncovered her eyes, and Rose blinked as she stared down at the intricate Gallifreyan circles.

“What’s it say?” She looked up into his eyes as he smiled and shrugged. “Tell me.”

“Tell you what, if you can’t guess before dinner, I’ll tell you.” He pulled her to her feet and kissed her forehead. “Thanks!”

“Have a good day!” Rose let the Doctor tug her away from the booth.

They wandered along, and Rose enjoyed the easiness of their down day. In between carnival rides, playing games, and even participating in a group dance, she contemplated the markings on her arm. She thought it might be her name, but it could also be something silly like carrot or bread. They paused for drinks at a lovely little bar over looking the river the fed the lake.

Rose was tossing seed at some green looking birds, when she turned to pick up her cup. Her arm collided with the Doctor’s head, which for some reason was elbow level. He tumbled under the rail, landing in the shallow water. “Oh my god! Doctor!” Rose couldn’t help but giggle as the birds began to swarm him, honk squeaking as the butted their beaks into his legs. “Are you okay.”

“I’m fine. Dropped the sonic, hang on.” He crouched into the water again, picking something up after a moment and stuffing his hand in his pocket. “Got it.” He began climbing the side of the dock, scowling and muttering under his breath.

“Swimming here is illegal.” A voice made her spin, as the Doctor joined her dripping wet.

“I accidentally knocked him in while he was tying his shoe.” Rose quickly defended her Doctor’s soaked appearance. “He wasn’t swimming. Please don’t arrest us.”

“It’s a warning, but you need to go back into town.” The guard jabbed his thumb over his shoulder.

“Let’s go get some more festival food.” Rose pulled the Doctor’s hand and half dragged him up the sidewalk. “Okay, do you need new shoelaces of something, because they keep coming untied or tripping you. “

“No!” The Doctor gave her a nervous laugh. Honestly, Rose was worried he was going crazy. “Will you look at that. It’s sunset, the universal signal for ‘get my favorite human some food’.”

“Something light. I’m still full from lunch.” Rose grinned as he clasped her hand in his. She noticed only then that they hadn’t held hands all day. Had it been eight months ago, she’d have noticed. Now, though, she was so accustomed to his arm totally around her or his lips on her hair at random moments, that the absence of simple gesture was easy to miss. Having their hands joined now, though, made her smile.

“How about that place with the fondu stuff?” He pointed ahead at the restaurant they had passed on the way to get a drink.

“Good thing they’ve got an outdoor area.” Rose reached up to brush some mud off his jaw with a giggle. “Don’t need you dripping everywhere!”

“That’s your job.” He quipped with a squeeze of her hand and a wink.

“Shut up.” Rose felt herself blush as at his comment. He didn’t often make innuendos outside of the TARDIS. She loved it when he did though, because she still couldn’t get over the fact that he wanted her that way. It still made her surprised and inexplicably giddy when she thought about it.

They ordered a small dinner, well technically a dessert but the Doctor reminded her that fruit was healthy even if the melted chocolate they were dipping it in was not. “So, is it my name?”

“Wha?” The Doctor looked up from jabbing a square blue fruit on a dipping stick.

“My tattoo.” Rose pointed to her arm, popping a bit of what tasted like strawberry kiwi in her mouth.

“Nope.” He grinned smugly, arching his eyebrow before he bit down on the fruit.

“Property of the Doctor?” She hazarded, makinf him choke as he laughed and wiped dribbled chocolate off his lip. He shook his head. “Your real name?” He stopped chewing, holding her eyes in a serious way.

The Doctor swallowed visibly, drawing in a breath. “My real name would take up your entire forearm, from elbow to wrist. It would have taken hours to do. Try again.”

Rose contemplated the design, staring at it as she reached blindly for another piece of fruit. “Is it, Doctor?” She looked up as the table cloth shifted and their drinks spilled. The Doctor was on the ground, covered in her red wine and his own milkshake. “Doctor, what in the blazes are you-“

“That’s it!” He slapped his hand under the table, dragging something. He looked so furious, as he wiped his sleeve across his face, that Rose had to laugh.

“Doctor, what has gotten into you?” She slid from her chair with a napkin, kneeling to wipe the milkshake from his sleeve. “You’re clumsier than a kitten this week. Is everything okay?”

“No, Rose. It’s not.” He rocked back onto his heels, grabbing her hand and taking the napkin. “And I can’t take it anymore. I have to say it.”

Freezing dread filled her veins as the Doctor’s left fist closed over his thigh and he let out a breath. “I’ve been trying to tell you something all week, and every time something happens.” The frustration in his voice made her swallow. The happy feelings she had been riding on all day were doused, making her stomach clench. He was going to break things off. There was no other explanation for his posture and attitude. “Your tattoo, Rose. It says.” He looked into her eyes, swallowing as he did. Rose bit back the tears that had begun clogging her throat. “It says I love you.”

Rose had to stop herself from falling over, literally, at the words. She had known he cared for her, lusted for her, enjoyed her company, but loved? “Me, you love me?” She gasped, unable to breathe as the shock made her head spin. Her knees slid to the side and she sat on the ground. She met his eyes again, finding them wide with concern as he steadied her. “Oh, Doctor, I love you too. I never thought-“

“Marry me.” His fisted palm came up, turned over and opened. “I’ve tried to propose thirty eight times this week, but I kept tripping or falling or setting off alarms or you run into me. I can’t take it anymore.” He held out the small diamond ring surrounded by tiny sapphires. “I already asked you once, and you pretended it didn’t happen. So I’m asking again.”

Rose felt a bit woozy at his outburst, and she could feel the eyes of every waiter and patron inside the restaurant and outside with them staring. “Yes!” She threw herself at him, not caring that he was muddy and covered in wine and banana milkshake. She kissed him deeply, letting her tears of happiness break free at the thought. She broke away, wiping her eyes as he slid the ring onto her hand. “When?”

“Well, the first ceremony can be as soon as we get back to the TARDIS, but your mum said she’d only give her blessing if we also agreed to a proper earth wedding.” The Doctor cupped her face, his eyes sparkling as they darted between hers. “You’ve been mentally ready to be my wife for a month, and it’s been driving me insane holding back.” He pulled her to her feet, tossing a credit stick onto the table. “I can’t wait anymore.”

Rose stumbled into him, trying to make sense through her pounding heart and buzzing brain. “Two, ceremonies?”

“I’ll explain on the TARDIS.” He pulled her into a mad dash, and she went with him, head reeling. She was engaged, to the Doctor. The Doctor, the Oncoming Storm, The Bringer of Darkness, the Last of the Time Lords, and the Saver of Worlds wanted her to be his wife. It was mindblowing, and as the TARDIS came into view, Rose found herself wishing she could tell Jack he had been right.


	11. Chapter 11

The Doctor could hardly contain himself as he stripped off his suit snd tripped over his shoes. He had been so focused on getting Rose alone, that he had forgotten he was wearing river water, her wine, and his milkshake. Rose had taken one look at him, as soon as they made it to their bedroom, kissed him quite thoroughly, and declared they both needed to shower before doing anything else. Rose said yes! Why in the world his pink and yellow human would want to marry him, his way or her way, was beyond him. She knew his past, and sometimes he wondered if that affected her view of him.

Apparently not, as she was grabbing him by the arm and pulling him into the hot water she loved to bathe in. “Say it again.” Rose went up on her toes to kiss him. His hearts went off beat at the excitement in her voice. “Please.”

He knew he was grinning like an idiot as he grabbed her by her hips and laughed. “I love you, Rose Tyler.” He swore never get over the way her face lit up.

“I love you Doctor!” Rose was as tightly wound as he was, and she didn’t even know what was coming. He was so eager to get her settled and quiet, that the feeling of her bare wet skin on his didn’t even bother his self control.

Bathing proved difficult as he found himself wanting to pepper kisses across her smiling face and hug her. Rose was having similar issues, to the point of getting shampoo in her mouth as she tried to scrub her hair and lean up for a kiss at the same time. By the time they were rinsed, the Doctor couldn’t even be bothered with clothes. He just wrapped Rose in a towel, picked her up in a bear hug with her back to his chest, and carried her to the bed. He sat her down, tucking her towel around her so her arms were free, and sat across from her. He held his fingers out, still wet from the shower, and she grasped them. “What do we have to do?” Her eyes were wide, full of wonder and love.

“I need to establish the connection and go to that spot.” Rose nodded, shivering a bit as her mind reacted to being reminded of that spot. “And once I’m there, I’m going to bind my mind to it.”

“Wha?” Rose gasped, her fingers clenching his. “You mean like a permanent connection, like you had with other Time Lords?”

“That’s what signified a love marriage for us.” The Doctor was suddenly worried she would turn him down. “All other weddings were formal handfasts, but love. Love was different. You formed a bond, and you.” He swallowed, the only part that made him nervous tightened his throat. “Share your names, during the ceremony.

“You mean.” Rose’s voice was the epitome of shock. He had thought look on her face during his proposal was surprising, this one made him think she was about to faint. He tightened his fingers on hers. “I get to learn your name?”

“Yes, and you know what that means. My darkest secret, the only thing I ever kept from you.” The Doctor blinked back the tears forming in his eyes. “Under my pillow is a red ribbon. Grab it.” He needed a moment to collect himself, and the brief loss of her touch was enough to help him get his emotions under control. He couldn’t lie. He was absolutely terrified of saying his name out loud, the words he hadn’t spoken since he was a child.

Rose sat back up, the towel fallen to her waist now. She held up the ribbon he had spent months tracking down. He had located it in a curiosity shop, the gold lettering faded away. “This is old.” She ran her fingers across it as she let it dangle between them.

“Gallifreyan binding ribbon.” He took it from her gently, taking her free hand in his. “Traditionally this would be done in front of both houses, with the eldest conducting the joining.” He wrapped the ribbon around her wrist slowly, briefly having a vision of her in the flowing scarlet and gold robes, his parents standing off to the side. Pushing it away, the Doctor brought the ribbon between their wrists and looped it around his.

The Doctor drew in a deep breath to steady himself. He hated the formalities of his home, but for once in his life he wanted to do things properly. Well, as properly as possible sitting naked on his bed. “I, The Lord Doctor of the House Lungbarrow, do bind myself to thee, Dame Rose Tyler of the Powell estate, in this body and the next. I accept thee into my house, under my protection, and will forever love thee.” Rose’s eyes were sparkling with tears as she squeezed their bound fingers softly. “And I name myself to thee-“ uttering his name allowed for the first time in hundreds of years, he watched her tears trail down her cheeks.

Rose gasped tenderly, her lips parting in amazement at the string of syllables he knew she did not understand but trusted was true. She swallowed hard and spoke with a breathless whisper. “I, Dame Rose Tyler of the Powell Estate, do bind myself to thee, Lord Doctor. I will keep your name secret, forever.”

His hearts soared as he leaned forward and kissed her. He brought his free hand to place it over her heart, lowering his barriers to touch her mind. He found no resistance, and he sighed into her lips as their consciousnesses melded. The Doctor knew the path, had it memorized, to the very center of her mind. Humans and so many other species called it the soul, the essence of life. He touched it, feeling and hearing her shudder at the contact as always. Then, shivering himself, he uttered his name in her mind and felt her thoughts sing in response. Then, as quickly and softly as he could, he pulled his own center, soul, to the forefront of his thoughts, and pressed it against hers.

Rose cried out, as did he, and fell back to the sheets. He moved over her, kissing her as their, now bound, thoughts adjusted fitting together, threads in a tapestry of blue and gold and pink and yellow. Her legs were around his hips, and he found himself inside of her not even aware that the situation had occurred. The sensations of their physical joining was outshone by the gloriousness of their destinies merging.

The Doctor was drowning in her, time lines roiling around them, a million possibilities shifting, bursting into life, dissipating into dust. Rose whimpered, clinging to him as they rocked together. “I can see it.” She gasped in his ear and thoughts. “What you see.” A memory floated between them, unlocked, burning, forging the bond stronger. “I remember. I remember!”

“Oh how you burned, my Bad Wolf.” He let him see how he saw her, his precious Rose, his salvation and transformation, his forgiveness, the goddess of time who had still been so inherently human. Rose shattered around him, blocking the memory out and igniting his mind and body into a supernova to match hers.

“I was like you.” Rose’s voice reverberated in his mind as she spoke into his shoulder. Then she plucked the thought from his mind, before he could ask. “Yes.”

“Are you sure?” The Doctor finally forced his eyes open, staring down as she collapsed into the sheets. She was gazing up at him, flushed, wet with sweat just as much as the shower water. Their bodies separated as he rolled over and slowly untied the ribbon, but he could feel her in his mind now, a constant flicker of emotion, filling the void that had been there since that day.

“Forever.” Rose pushed herself up, brushing her hair back as she stretched her legs. Her certainty, devotion to him, echoed across the space.

“It’s already set.” The Doctor rolled off the bed, staggering to his feet. He watched as she tilted her head, sensing his nervousness.

“Don’t be afraid, Doctor. I’m not.” His wife held out her hand and let him pull her to her feet. “Now, like you’re thinking, while the connection is fresh.”

“Come with me.” He led her into the hall, smiling as she experimented with the bond. He felt her brushing through his thoughts and emotions, soothing the dark ones, the ones he had kept hidden for so long, forgiving them for him. Opening the door, he turned on the lights, and led her to the bed in the center. “Lay down.”

As always, Rose trusted him. He could feel it now, unwavering from the moment he had touched her hand years ago and told her to run. She climbed into the bed, closing her eyes. “I know it will hurt, but I can do this. I swore it.”

“I’ll try to block the pain.” He reached up, pulling the head piece down to fit over her head, connecting the wires to her skin. The TARDIS hummed maternal concern in his mind and he soothed her too. Then, kissing his precious human’s lips for the last time, he stepped back, to type in the genetic modification codes. Swallowing back his worry, he placed his hands on the switch and cast a protective blanket over her neural pain centers. “I’ll be here when you wake up, Rose.” At her smile and nod, the Doctor pushed down on the lever and took on Rose’s pain as the Chameleon Arch activated.

 


	12. Chapter 12

A hand stroking Rose’s back, feather light touches that were accompanied with concerned by adoring surges of emotions that did not belong to her. The touches felt wonderful, intimate, expertly tracing every edge of her skin like it knew them by heart. It would have brought her to consciousness slowly if they had been cool, but these were warm. Her body reacted to the detail with a flurry of fear and self preservation. She rolled to the right, hitting the floor, and came up ready to swing. The world spun into focus as she opened her eyes to try to pinpoint who had broken into the TARDIS and their bedroom to touch her while she slept. The only person there was the Doctor, who was chuckling softly as he smiled at her. “Doctor, was someone else-“ Looking around the room, Rose found they were alone.

“Just me, Rose.” His hand extended, amusement and wonder rolled into her, pushing the panic away. “What’s wrong.”

Rose took his hand, but then yelped as their fingers touched. She yanked her hand away. “Your hand is warm!”

“No, our hands are the same temperature.” He snagged her fingers and pulled her to the bed. “You just are used to being warmer. See, even the air isn’t making you shiver.

Rose was confused. As soon as he pointed it out, she realized she should have been cold. She was only wearing a thin tank top and a pair of pajama pants. The air of the TARDIS should be chilly, but it was instead pleasant. She was about to ask what happened when her mind cleared itself the blur of sleep. Everything came rushing back: the proposal, their minds binding, the dull pain racking her body as every cell was altered, and then blissful sleep.

Her mind was recalling it all, while at the same time it was cataloging the fact that she now had two hearts and some weird organ connecting it to brachial tubes that had replaced her lungs. Another part was being bombarded with smells and sounds she had never noticed, and then there were shining threads swirling and dancing around their joined hands. It was all crystal clear but overwhelming. “Too much!”

“Shhhh.” She felt the Doctor gently press into her mind and neatly quiet everything. “There, sorry, you’ll learn how to process it.”

“Now I know why you’re constantly distracted.” Rose rolled her shoulders as he eased from her thoughts, but she could still feel the underlying impressions of his emotions. Another presence poked her tentatively, with a concerned noise, and she let the TARDIS in. She had always been able to get vague understanding from the ship, but now she understood everything the old girl was feeling. The TARDIS giggled in her mind, calling Rose her reckless pup and tsking her in a maternal way. Then she eased back to exist as an underlying hum. “She’s so, powerful.”

“Sure she lectures me for hours for letting you do it, but she dotes on you.” The Doctor’s voice was sarcastic but his emotions said he was relieved and barely containing his urge to wrap her in a hug and snog her senseless.

“It worked?” Rose touched his face, which was sharper, more in focus than before. She marveled at it. “I’m like you now?”

“Yep.” He kissed her forehead with a happy hum. Rose still found the warmth of his lips a bit disconcerting. He must have heard her thoughts because he laughed and pulled her into his lap. “I’d ask how you feel, but blimey we need to work on your shielding.”

“Hey!” Rose smacked his shirt lightly. “You’re one to talk. I’m pretty sure the sudden appreciation of boobs is not coming from me.” The Doctor made a squeaking noise and she looked up to see him blush. “That’s what I thought.” She pondered how she did feel for a moment. She didn’t feel different, but sort of new. Then again she had never been aware of her brain running a permanent background check of her vital systems until now.

“You’ll learn to ignore it.” The Doctor hugged her tightly. “It’ll become as habitual as breathing.”

Rose snuggled against him, trying to make sense of everything that had happened. “We’re married.” This earned her another happy hum and a kiss to her head. “Somewhere in the fifth glorious and bountiful Earth Empire, Jack just woke up with the sudden urge to set off fireworks, get drunk, and shag everyone in sight and he doesn’t know why.”

The Doctor laughed out loud. “Oh yeah and why is that?” He squeezed her shoulders, kissing her forehead again.

Rose shook her head as she pulled back to smile at him. “He kept trying to get me to come onto you, swore up and down you were in love with me, but I didn’t believe him.” It was true. She couldn’t count the number of times her best friend had conspired over drinks with her on the best way to seduce the Doctor. Sure? Jack flirted with her, probably would have been more than happy to help relieve her stress, but he’d wanted to see her with the Doctor.

“Well maybe one day we’ll cross paths again.” The Doctor untangled his arms from around Rose and moved her to the sheets. She relished the way she could still feel him inside her mind as he crawled across the bed to grab her mobile. “Speaking of people with unexplainable distant reactions to our binding. Your mum has called seven times since you changed.”

“Oh brother.” Rose took her mobile. She remembered the Doctor saying Jackie had given him permission to ask, but how was she going to react to her daughter coming home as another species. The phone rang again, and she looked at the Doctor who gave her a lazy smile and reclined on one arm to stroke her leg. She pressed the answer button. “Hi mum!”

“Rose! I’ve been calling for hours.” Jackie’s voice sounded worried. “You didn’t answer. Everything okay?”

“I was busy, and then asleep.” Rose bit her lip as she looked down at her husband, who was watching her with a content look and mind full of joy.

“Busy doing what? Were you in jail again?” Rose rolled her eyes at Jackie’s exasperated tone.

“No, um, the Doctor and I were on a date actually.” Now that she thought about it, she found the description accurate. Rose had been considering it a ‘down day’ before, but remembering the extravagant breakfast and lunch, the tattoos, drinks by a river, and then their chocolate fruit dessert would be considered a date. “And he, well, proposed.”

“It’s about bloody time!” Rose held the phone away from her ear, as Jackie’s outburst stabbed into her now sensitive hearing. “I can’t wait to tell Bev and your Cousin Mo! You two better come round soon! I want to hear all about it! I’ll plan a party and we can-

“Mum, no party.” Rose stilled the Doctor’s hand that was toying with the waist of her pajama pants. “I want to talk to you first.”

“Rose Marion Tyler, did you say no?” Her mum sounded like she had just been slapped. “You’ve been head over heels for him for almost four years-“

“Of course I said yes!” Rose felt the Doctor laugh behind her before he eased himself out of bed and wandered towards the closest, making a show of stripping his plain tshirt off and kicking his pants to the side. She threw a pillow at him to tell him to stop being distracting and felt his mental laugh tickle her thoughts as he disappeared to get dressed. “Just, something happened afterwards. I want to tell you when we aren’t surrounded by people who don’t know the truth.”

“Well come over now.”

“We’ll be there in an hour.” Rose knew if she put this off it would only be worse. “Love you.”

“I’ll start dinner. Love you too!” Jackie ended the call and Rose tossed her mobile aside. “Can you grab those khaki pants and that pink shirt with the long sleeves.”

 _They’re in the wash. How about the black pants with the blue shirt_.

It was a bit odd, hearing his thoughts without touching him. Not a bad odd, just different. _That’ll work_. Rose chose to speak across their bond as he had, and the wave of joy she got in response was enough to immediately get rid of any uncertainty. She eased off the bed, going to the dresser to get a bra and some panties.

She turned, as she heard the Doctor come back in. He had already put on his suit and was laying her clothes over the bed. Rose blinked, stunned for a moment at how domestic the moment was.

 _Not domestic. Nope. I don’t do domestic_. The Doctor’s thoughts were teasing as he began doing his tie. _To prove it, after we visit your mum, we’ll go start a rebellion or something._ Rose rolled her eyes and threw her tank top at him. That only earned her a grin and a smack to her rear as he moved past her to comb his hair before heading to the console room.

She shimmied on her clothes, pulled her hair up into a ponytail, and slipped on some black trainers. Rose paused to admire the way her ring looked and let out a happy sigh. The TARDIS jerked as she came into the hall, letting her know they were in flight, and she made it to the console just as he was landing.

 _She’s gonna flip_. Rose let him feel her nervousness, biting her lip and taking his hand in hers.

“Get out here you two!” Jackie called from the otherside of the doors.

 _Well I hope if she stabs me that my next body has hair this great_.

Rose snorted at him as she pulled the door open and was promptly yanked into a hug. “Hi Mum!”

“Let’s see it!” Jackie grabbed her left hand, bringing the ring up to admire it. Rose waited, holding her breath but feeling in a weird way that she wasn’t lacking oxygen. Then she remembered the respiratory bypass and swallowed. She could feel the anxiety rolling off the Doctor behind her even before he placed his hands on her shoulders. It took eleven point seven seconds before her mum’s smile fell into a frown, and her other hand grabbed Rose’s arm pushing the sleeves up. “Your skin, Rose, it’s as cold as his!”

“Right, about what I wanted to tell you-“

“What did you do to my daughter?!” Jackie pushed Rose aside and squared up with the Doctor. Rose saw the scene shimmer in her mind, a flash of a slap that had yet to happen, and she took her mum’s hand.

“He didn’t do it. I asked him to.” Rose pulled her mum around to face her. “I promised him forever, and this was the only way I could keep it.” She wanted her mother to understand. “I’m still me, just different.” She offered her mum a hopeful smile, sending the Doctor a wave of gratitude fo keeping quiet. “Please don’t be angry at him. I wanted this.” She felt tears forming in her eyes, as her own words reminded her that this could be forever.

“Oh don’t cry. I’m not angry.” Jackie sighed and pulled Rose into another hug, kissing her cheek. “Just, he said that his people had a different type of wedding than us. Just wasn’t expecting you to come home an alien.”

“Well, we did get married by Gallifreyan law last night.” The Doctor offered from where he was standing with his hands in his pockets. “And before you start Jackie, yes, I still promise to give her a ‘proper’ wedding.”

“You bet your arse you will.” Rose laughed at the look on the Doctor’s face as Jackie gave him a hug and a wet kiss on the cheek. “Now, come in the kitchen. I ran to the shop and got like thirty bridal magazines.” She hurried away, leaving the pair alone.

 _That went better than I thought_. Rose held her hand out to her husband, smiling as he took it.

 _Guess you’re still stuck with this face._ The Doctor squeezed her fingers, and Rose felt her mind jerk. A vision swam in front of her, a future that was supposed to rip them apart, a distant beach with them both crying and unable to touch. It wavered, changing and shifting, before she saw her mum standing there, holding hands with the Pete the met just weeks before the truth serum.

The vision washed away and Rose gasped. _Did you see that?_

 _I didn’t think I could change it._ The Doctor sounded down right shocked. _I’ve dreamt it so many times, but we did it. We changed our future._

 _Because there’s two of us now_. Rose smiled up at him, letting his relief washing over her.

“You too stop making eyes at each other.” Jackie threw a towel at them from the doorway. “Tea’s ready.”

Rose let his hand go, moving towards her mom as she looked back at him. _It’s always better with two._


End file.
